


Hadrian Potter: A Japanese Kami in Britain

by Crumpets24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Crossdressing, Dark! Dumbledore, Dark! Lily & James, Feminization, God! Harry, Japanese Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumpets24/pseuds/Crumpets24
Summary: Hadrian Potter was abandoned by his family in favor of his twin brother. Nearly 13 years later they realise their mistake. Plans are made return him to Britain but they didn't count on him being a Kami or having an overprotective Familiar and Love in Tomoe.





	1. Chapter 1

"How could you make a mistake like that, Albus?!" Lily potter all but screeched as she stroked her son's hair from a plush armchair in in the headmaster's office. She was a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and bright emerald green eyes and barely looked out of her 20s. The complete opposite of the man she was currently yelling at. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked every inch the stereotypical Merlin. He had long white hair with a matching beard, an old wise face with bright blue eyes and a long crooked nose.

The office itself that they were in is a circular room inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The room is lined with bookshelves and dominated by an ornate desk, chair, and a roaring fireplace. Various circular windows showing an inky black sky dotted with stars.

"I'm sorry my dear but when I examined both young Evan and Harry, I assumed Evan was the Boy-who-Lived as he was still awake and Harry was unconscious with a depleted magical core." Albus, the current Headmaster, stated regretfully as the twinkle in his eyes dimmed and fell to his cluttered desktop covered in reams of parchment and trinkets. Unable to meet the eyes of his favorite students for several minutes.

James, a handsome man with messy black hair and sharp hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses, finally spoke up quietly saying "... and it didn't occur to you at all that the reason he was unconscious because he had just drained his magical core DEFLECTING AN AVADA KEDAVRA CURSE! "He had started off speaking quietly but by the end of his of the sentence he was bellowing at the headmaster. The force of his anger agitating his magic enough to cause several of the small silver trinkets scattered around to shatter and the fire roar to life next to him.

"What does this mean for me Headmaster?"

Evan up until this point had been in a shocked silence, very odd for the confident, boisterous Gryffindor he normally was. However, judging from his rapidly reddening face and the iron grip he had on the arms of his squashy chintz armchair. He was moving from shocked to furious about this upheaval in his life very quickly.

Lily, seeing this, quickly assured her son that he would always be special and keep his fame, although she looked over her sons head with panicked eyes at Albus. As if begging him that this was indeed true. She also sent a pointed look to her husband who had opened his mouth again, no doubt to begin ranting, which immediately had him snap his mouth shut with an audible 'clack' and come over to sulk next to his son settling himself in the other identical chair next to his son and directly in front of the large, slightly raised desk.

"Of course even if Hadrian is the True Boy-Who-Lived… no one else aside from us and Severus ever need to know. We will retrieve him from where ever he is staying and have him perform his duty for the Greater Good and then he will easily be disposed of." Assured Albus to, not only Evan, but James and Lily as well due to the fact that they knew if it was ever discovered that they abandoned the actual Savior of their world. They would be pariahs and their lavish life, due the fame and fortune of their son, would immediately end.

"Snivellus?" James all but snarled "Why does he have to know about this. Greasy git would spread the news all over the country." He mumbled sulkily, fully aware of the harsh glare his wife was directing his way. He attempted to subtly shift his chair away from his wife who had perched herself on one of the arms of his sons but he failed miserably and earned a derisive snort from her.

"Severus…" Albus started reproachfully with a disappointed look at James "... needs to know as he is the only man in Britain who can brew the potion that will tell us the location of young Harry and also give us his physical appearance"

Lily and James glanced at each other over Evans head who was now calmer after the assurance he'd received from his parents and his headmaster. A silent conversation passed between the two of them which ended with a pout from James and a smug smile from Lily who then turned to Albus.

"Go ahead and summon Sev now Albus so we can get this over with as I'm sure you've already alerted him to the need for the potion in time for it to be ready now. It'll be wonderful to see Hadrian again." She said cheerily almost as if she had never abandoned her child in the first place.

"Indeed I have my dear girl as I wanted to be fully prepared for this meeting and not have to make anyone wait to retrieve Hadrian." Albus' eyes were twinkling brightly as he waved his wand and cast the patronus charm, a phoenix, which he then sent off to fetch the potions master.

After only a few minutes the heavy wooden door opened silently to admit the dour potions master, a man with greasy hair sallow skin and a large hooked nose, who immediately sent a vicious glare over to the Potter family. His robes were billowing behind him as usual and he carried a large silver cauldron covered by a heavy lid.

"Ah Severus perfect timing as always" Albus intoned twinkling his eyes happily at the scowling man.

"I have the potion you requested although it did require… Alterations to accept the blood of the parent and only the name of the child in question to create the image and devise the location" This was all said with a deep sneer on his face and his tone of voice as he 'Alternations' alluded to how he had not enjoyed the task for the headmasters benefit.

"And I thank you very kindly my boy for assisting me with this" Albus' eyes seemed to twinkle even more as he said this. On the other side of the office James mimed gagging into his hand, much to the amusement of his son who began laughing obnoxiously and the annoyance of his wife which earned him a hearty cuff to the back of his head.

Albus stood and cleared off his desk of all its paperwork and Knick knacks to create space for the cauldron as he motions for James and Lily to step forward. They did so with some trepidation, eyeing the razor sharp knife that Snape laid out next to the cauldron. He gave them both a nasty smirk as he backed away from the desk.

"Now..." Albus began "First you'll need to write the full name of young harry on two separate pieces of parchment and after that simply prick your fingers and allow exactly seven drops of blood to fall on each piece of parchment and afterwards drop them in the potion and if all goes well then it will turn gold and produce an image and location of your child." He finished this with a flick of the wrist and two pieces of parchment appearing before them.

Lily sighed before quickly scribbling 'Hadrian James Potter' and deftly pricking her pointer finger and allowing the dark ruby drops of blood to fall on her piece. Following her lead James did the same before they both dropped them in the bubbling opal colored potion.

There was a bright flash followed by a huge bang that had them all scrambling back as a gold fumes formed above the cauldron (A/N: for image reference think of Ursula using her cauldron to show Ariel Eric) The golden mist seemed to swirl before solidifying as an image appeared.

It was of what at first glance what appeared to be an exceedingly pretty young girl with a pale heart shaped face accented by large emerald green eyes. Her nose was a soft little curve that would look to small on anyone else's face and cherry red Cupid's bow lips. Her hair was raven black and fell softly past her shoulder to a length they could not see. After that however small details seemed to jump out at Lily and James the fact that her high cheekbones were exactly the same as Dorea Potter's, James' mother, or how the shape of her, no His, nose was the exact same shape as Lily's though slightly smaller. The last thing that confirmed that this beautiful boy was their own son was the slim scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

You could have heard a pin drop in the dead silence that blanketed the office as everyone, even Snape and Evan, started in shock at the image.

"You've got to be bloody JOKING!" The sudden bellow from Evan, who was staring at the image with a Gryffindor red face, shocked everyone out of their stupor.

"Now my dear boy there's no need for that" Albus chided gently.

"But….!" Evan began but trailed of as the headmaster merely twinkled his eyes at him before continuing on in his grandfatherly tone.

"Submissive wizards are incredibly rare and known for being exceptionally powerful as well. You should be honored that your younger twin is one as it is a reflection of your power as well." All this was said with a benevolent smile and customary twinkle.

"Older." Snape cut in snidely, causing everyone's attention to snap towards him.

"What?" James snarked.

"You seem to forget that due to the stress of twins Madame Pomphrey called me to assist in the birth. Hadrian was first born where as your precious Evan was born second. You gave away your Heir and as he is a Male, even a submissive one, you cannot transfer the heir-ship to your second child." All this was said in an oily tone of voice with more and more malicious glee mounting on Severus' face and in his eyes as he watched the horror dawn on James' face.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lily cut in snappishly. "Of course Evan can be declared James' Heir" she proclaimed pompously. Completely unaware of the embarrassment on Albus and James face due to her ignorance of Pureblood customs despite being married to a lord for over a decade at this point. This only caused the potions master to grin nastily at her causing her to falter in her confidence.

"Lily…" James began through gritted teeth. "There are certain traditions upheld, not just by the old lords being stuck in there ways, but also by the Olde Magyk as well. That is what keeps none but the first born male Heir can inherit the family magic's and fortune if you have one." James finished with a glare at Snivellus, angry with him for pointing out the blunder of him abandoning the Heir, as the Potter Family was both an Ancient and Noble one. The beautiful boy in the image that was still glowing above the cauldron was set to inherit a vast fortune of both monetary value and knowledge when he turned 17 if James was no longer among the living.

"What?!" This came simultaneously from both Lily And Evan as they had both become slowly more and more horrified as James explained the reason why Evan could not inherit.

It was at this point that the potion began to glow once more, cutting of the impending screaming match between James, Lily and Evan. The golden image dissipated into a fine smoke as the glowing got brighter it slowly formed letters spelling out…..

Mikage Shrine  
Tokyo, Japan

The glowing letters stayed for only a few sparse moments, unlike the image which had stayed clear and sharp for several minutes. Dumbledore, however, seemed to have expected this to happen as he already had a charmed quill scribbling the vague address down.

"That's not very specific..." Lily ventured nervously.

"It's all the information we need my dear as no two shrines are allowed by law in Japan to have the same name (A/N: I have absolutely no idea if this is actually true but for the sake of my story it's what I'm going with.) So we'll be able to find young Harry with no issues." Albus intoned jovially.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mikage Shrine, located north-west part of Tokyo, Japan. Twilight time, so the sunlight was lowering below the horizon of the grand city. This caused the east part of the sky to turn a light orange while the west part of the sky was starting to show the shining stars.

There were only two people currently residing at the shrine. Tomoe, a graceful fox demon with silver hair and deep indigo eyes as well as possessing a pair of fox ears and a long tail, was currently tending to the daily maintenance of the shrine, sweeping the stairs currently, as Hadrian was already fast asleep due to performing the duties of the Kami as well practicing with his own magic.

With a sigh, Tomoe stopped his sweeping for a few moments to look at the changing of the sky from day to night. He had been sensing something pushing at his senses for the past few moments. The only time he had ever felt this before when his previous master, Mikage, had been summoned by a group of his worshipers many centuries ago. Someone was scrying for Hadrian. (A/N: Scrying is using magic to search out and locate a person place or object) This did not bode well.

"Hmmmm…. What's wrong Tomoe?" A voice questioned sleepily.

Tomoe spun quickly around at the question to see his bonded Kami standing behind him rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His long knee length hair was in a simple braid tied with a pale green ribbon matching the sleeping yukata he was wearing perfectly.

"What are you doing awake?" was the first thing that came from his mouth. Though the question was blunt, concern creased Tomoe's brow and also colored his voice. He was by is side in less than a second as he began tottering on his feet.

"You need to be sleeping right now to replenish your energy and strength." He scolded gently, easily scooping up his human who was barely 5 foot and 3 inches tall. Hadrian was positively tiny compared to his own height of 6 foot 4 inches.

"I was resting!" came the muffled protest from Harry. Said protest was muffled due to him snuggling into his familiar. He had become the Kami of Migake shrine around 4 years when Mikage, the previous earth Kami, decided that the powerful child he had taken in was finally ready for the responsibility and he was ready to retire.

"I felt something odd… almost as if someone was tugging at my soul and it woke me." Harry explained with a furrowed brow and he peered up at Tomoe with a frown tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I felt it as well koishii." Tomoe replied as they reached the shrine. It was a simple building at the top of a long steep flight of stairs as is traditional. At the top of the stairs was a stone Torii gate (A/n I'm not sure how to describe this so please google it if you want to know what it looks like ^-^') opening into a courtyard with a stone path leading to the shrine located in the middle. Made entirely of wood aged dark brown with a wrap-around porch and simple staircase leading to the sliding front doors. It wasn't much to look at to be honest but it was still the home of a Kami and despite the modest exterior the inside of the shrine was both luxurious and practical.

In the far left corner of the room was a large round futon style bed with dark blue blankets with protective chants stitched in glittering silver thread and lighter pale blue flannel sheets. To the right of the bed, across the room, was a sectioned off bathroom. In the middle of the room was large honey brown kotatsu table, with a dark blue heated blanket and a few white sitting pillows, which had a tea service already prepped and waiting. The only other feature was a small service kitchen with an old fashioned 2-burner stove, a short counter and an old fashioned Ice-box. Several ink scrolls painted with landscapes and constellation decorated the walls.

The Shoji screen slid shut behind Tomoe silently as he walked forward and gently set Harry on one of the cushions around the Kotatsu before settling himself down and beginning to pour the tea.

"What should we do Tomoe?" Harry asked softly while accepting the cup of tea he offered him. "When people use such ways to find things or people it's usually to steal them away. What if it's my p-parents?" This last word was said with a slight stutter as Hadrian parents had always been a sore spot in his heart. Despite barely remembering them their rejection still hurt his very deeply.  
Tomoe's eye narrowed dangerously as he did not tolerate anything that saddened Harry. There was not much he could do for his heartache, however, except to do everything in his power to bring a smile back to his beautiful face. Still, a frown was firmly on his face and both his ears and tail were twitching slightly in irritation.

"We will simply have to be cautious. There is not much else we can do." He intoned unhappily. "At least if they are able to take you, you will always be able to summon me to your side dear one."  
The use of the endearment brought a happy smile back to Hadrian's face and also caused Tomoe to smile fondly before prompting Harry to finish drinking his tea before it turned cold. They finished their tea in silence before Tomoe lifted Hadrian again and brought him back to bed. The moment his head hit the pillows he was already fast asleep causing Tomoe to smile fondly at him before dousing the lights with a wave of his hand as he made his way to the shoji screens leading to the back of the shrine.

Tomoe settled himself on the back stairs of the building and gazed up at the crescent moon, his eyes troubled. "What could be the reason anyone would be looking for Hadrian? True he is a deity but he's still young. There are many older and more experienced gods to reach out to." With these thoughts in mind Tomoe guarded the shrine all through the night and watched to moon rise and fall all the while pondering the potential danger to his chosen Kami.

Despite the somewhat depressing thoughts that had been fluttering around his head all night dawn still came as it always did. He sat and watched as the sun slowly rose and bathed the courtyard and shrine in dappled sunlight that filtered through the trees. He rose slowly and began preparing the shrine for another day. Sweeping away the few fallen leaves, making sure all the prayers and talismans were arranged correctly and placing fresh incense for whoever wished to use it during prayer.

As soon as he was finished with his regular duties he made his way to the bath house. It was a small hot spring located in a separate smaller clearing behind the shrine itself. It had a bamboo structure build around it to protect the modesty of those bathing. He made sure to lay out the days clothes for Hadrian and preparing the waters for Harae (A/N: Harae is one of four essential elements involved in a Shinto ceremony.[1] The purpose is the purification of pollution or sins (tsumi) and uncleanness (kegare). These concepts include bad luck and disease as well as guilt in the English sense. Harae often involves symbolic washing with water, or having a Shinto priest shake a large paper shaker called ōnusa or haraigashi over the object of purification.) By making sure the waters were pure an untainted.

With everything in order he quickly made his way back to the shrine proper and moved inside to wake up Harry. Tomoe paused over the bed with one hand outstretched to wake him. He simply stopped and stared at Harry. "Beautiful…" was the only thought that was on his mind. Harry was curled up in the center of the bed cocooned in blankets with his dark hair freed from the braid throughout the night it was splayed over his pillow. What else could Tomoe do but bask in his presence.

"You're staring love"

Tomoe started before peering closer and seeing a sliver of his green eyes peeking out from underneath his lashes. There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head and arched his back before dropping them with a sigh.

He twisted onto his stomach and set his chin on his palms and smiled up at him.

"What else could I possibly do?" Tomoe said with fox like smirk. "Up you get love, It's time for your bath. We're going out into town today." Almost immediately Harry was up and bouncing around, pulling at his arms and with a laughing cry telling him to "Hurry up Tomoe!"

*Time Skip*

"So why are we in Tokyo today Tomoe?" This was said by Hadrian as they walked out of the train. He seemed completely oblivious to all the looks, and glares, he was receiving but it was nothing new to him. He was wearing a simple white off the shoulder dress with long sleeves that went to his wrists with dark blue ribbons tied around them and a matching choker tied around his neck. Finishing off the outfit were sheer white stocking and plain dark blue pumps. (A/N: for the dress ^~^ https://www.google.com/search?client=ms-android-att-aio-us&biw=363&bih=294&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=LoVoW8iOJInwsQW5gpuoCA&q=chii+chobits+dress+blue&oq=chii+chobits+dress+blue&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...2836.3651..4074...0.0..0.148.631.0j5......0....1.........0i8i30j30i10.Koc3KF2Dyww#imgrc=qBfLsxcr73ya8M:') Next to her he looked quite plain in his simple gray kimono and dark grey obi. A simple light blue overcoat and dark blue scarf with traditional tabi socks and sandals.

"What shopping do we need to do Tomoe?" Harry questioned as they began making their way down the bustling sidewalk. People seemed to simply move out of their way so he had no issue turning his full attention to Tomoe.

"Mostly clothes shopping. You've nearly outgrown all of your clothes." was the reply he received from the fox who was eyeing the clinging fabric of his dress with a critical eye causing Harry to blush a light pink. Despite what Tomoe and other always told him he always felt quite plain and preferred loose flowing dresses and kimonos. He rarely ever wore pants or shorts. The only time he did was to wear a haori and hakama for his training. In the rare event he was ever away from Tomoe they had made sure he would be able to protect himself with more than just magic and talismans.

"I think that's a great idea. A lot of my clothes are too tight or short now." All this was said with a smile as they reached their destination. A small plain looking shop with a show window displaying a beautifully simplistic Kimono in the window and a sight stating 'Ayumi's designs' Tomoe had discovered this shop many years ago and had found the quality of craftsmanship second to none. All of harry clothes, and his own, were designed and made by hand by Ayumi herself.

It was here that they spent the day. Going over designs, patterns, fabrics and colors. As the day drew to an end they left the shop with a promise to Ayumi to return in a week for the items they purchased.

They stopped for supper at a small sushi bar but just as they placed their order they both felt a sharp pain though it passed quickly. Tomoes eyes narrowed and he glanced at Hadrian and received a worried nod from him.

Someone unwelcome had entered the shrine


	3. Chapter 3

Albus, James and Lily all appeared with a thud in a half lit alleyway in Tokyo as they had used a port-key to travel the distance between Britain and Japan. There was a furious yet nearly silent argument between the 3 of them as they decided on how to blend in with a muggles. Lily won in the end and she transfigured their clothes to something more appropriate. James had his dark blue robes into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows in the same color as his robes. For Albus she had gone with a more old fashioned 3 piece suit in a grey pinstripe but with a brightly colored red shirt to appease the headmasters love of bright colors. Finally for herself she was dressed in a pale green summer dress with delicately embroidered flowers in a darker green thread.

They quickly exited their small alleyway into the bright sunlight and as soon as the spots cleared they all stopped and stared. Everywhere they looked were towering building made a shining dark glass and there were so many people! Hundreds of people seemed to be walking at a fast pace all speaking into or staring at small objects with glowing screens.

"What are those squares that everyone has Lils?" James asked in a hushed whisper as they finally began moving following Albus who was using the point me spell to locate the Mikage Shrine. The Four-Point Spell (Point Me) is a spell that causes the caster's wand to behave as if it were a compass and point North.

Lily gritted her teeth and scowled deeply before finally admitting that she didn't know what they were.

"How can you not know?!" James hissed at her. "Aren't you from the muggle world?" He pointed out cruelly, a hint of mocking and scorn about her heritage in his tone.

Lily, stung by his words, snipped out " Well excuse me for not knowing every advance the muggles have made due to not being allowed i the muggle world for more than a decade!" All this was said with mounting tension in their little group as she and James continued to argue while Albus did his best not to intervene as it was not his place.

They followed the point me spell all throughout the city leaving the modern sleek buildings behind for more traditional Japanese style building and more and more greenery as they came closer and closer to what appeared to be a small forest in the north-west corner of the city.

"Why is the bloody shrine so far away from where the port-key dropped us?" James groused as he used yet another cooling charm to fight off the stifling heat of the wooded area. Next to him Lily was doing the exact same thing. Albus seemed to be the only on unaffected which earned him some resentful looks from his former students.

"We needed to make sure to be a good distance away just to be safe my dear boy. The Japanese mages and gods use very powerful protections on all of the shrines in their country. You do not want to attempt breaching them unless you wish to die a most painful death but enough of those depressing thoughts because I do believe we have arrived." This was stated as Albus came to a stop at the base of a long and steep flight of stairs.

"You've got to be BLOODY joking!" James groaned taking a leaf from his sons book with the language. "Why are there so many steps?!" was what followed his previous statement. There was a distinct whine in his tone.

"Not as fit as you used to be James dear?" Lily cooed in an overly sweet saccharine tone with a slightly smug tone to her voice as well. Lily always seemed to get pleasure from pointing out his faults. Her chief one being his lack of fitness due to him not pursuing quidditch as a professional career.

"Well you're one to talk." He gritted out through clenched teeth. "You've gotten a bit thicker since our Hogwarts days." As he said this he eyed her waist and hips which were both wider than they used to be from childbirth. Lily was by no means heavy but if she was going to point out his faults then he was going to poke at hers.

She gasped and looked a bit hurt for a moment before her temper took over and her face began to turn red. Just as she opened her mouth to start screaming at James Albus decided he should diffuse the situation before it got any worse.

"Now there is no need for that. I am aware that the climate is not ideal but we must argue with each other like this. Things said in anger are impossible to take back after all.: He stated with a firm look at the both of them. They both looked contritely at their shoes much like small children before mumbling half-hearted apologies to each other.

"Wonderful! Now that we have cleared our heads let us be off." Albus said cheerfully as he started up stairs at a a brisk pace. Lily and James both gave a long sigh before following after the elderly man. After all if he could climb these stairs then they definitely could!

They slowly climbed the stairs for what seemed like hours as Albus chattered on about the shrine and what type it was. Apparently it was a Shintai shrine that possessed a jeweled mirror said to house and earth god from local legend. It had been entrusted to the keeper of the shrine to protect and cherish. The shrine was very popular among the locals which is what prompted Albus to pause and cast the muggle repelling charm, Repello Muggletum, to keep them away. It worked in such a way by causing any muggle who came into contact with it to suddenly remember and urgent appointments or errands that they needed to do right away.

They finally reached the top after around a half an hours climb they finally reached the top of the stairs with all of them wheezing a bit from the exertion. They had reached a small clearing with a stone pathway leading to a simple wooden building with a wrap around porch and a short flight of stairs leading to sliding doors. They cautiously made their way forward with their wands aloft for any potential danger or protective charms. They reached to doors with no issue but Albus still stopped them and for several minutes was waving his wand in a complicated matter and muttering a long phrase in Latin. Finally he seemed satisfied and opened the doors, motioning for them to enter.

The inside of the shrine was much less opulent than they expected. It was one room with the exception of a closed off corner, a bathroom they supposed, a simple kitchenette with a low table and sitting pillows. A round bed was also in on of the corners. Lily and James exchanged glances and smirked. If their estranged child lived in this kind of poverty then it would be easy to trick him back to England with them.

Albus also seemed displeased with the accommodations as he had a slight frown marring his face. He raised his wand one more and with a casual flick of the wrist transfigured the low table and floor pillows into a small round ornate table and the floor pillows into a matching armchair and love seat. Another flick of his wrist had a full English tea preparing itself before gently settling down on the table. With a satisfied smile he settled himself into the armchair while motioning for them to take the love seat. He sat back with a satisfied smile while serving tea in preparation for the upcoming wait.

"Albus..." Lily began quietly after a few minutes of silence. "What if he doesn't want to come with us? You said it yourself that submissive wizards are incredibly powerful. We may not be able to force him." She said in a worried tone as she expressed the thought that had been niggling in the back of her head for quite a while.

"Not to worry my dear Lily even if young Harry does not agree to come willingly I will be able to bind his magic enough that he will not be able to resist coming back to England and sacrifice himself for The Greater Good." Albus explained the obscure binding spell he had unearthed from his book collection. It came from an ancient Japanese scroll. When performed properly it created 'chains' out of the caster sown magic to bind and restrict the magic of the target. The only catch was that the caster needed to be magically stronger than the target. The three of them were not worried about that however as Albus was the strongest wizard that the magical world had seen for quite some time. He was the defeater of Grindlewald! It was simply not possible for a fourteen year old boy to be stronger than him.

*Scene Change*

Hadrian and Tomoe had finished their dinner in record time and had simply used a transportation spell to return to the shrine borders hidden by trees. They watched in silence as the old wizard waved his wand before determining it safe to enter which brought a smirk to Tomoes face. Intruders were never safe. Harry made to enter the shrine proper but Tomoe held him back with a finger help against his lips.

Harry nodded and they both crept silently towards the shrine. They heard the low murmur of voices inside. Harry looked at Tomoe to make sure he could hear, receiving a nod from him, before willing his hearing to enhance before they both seated themselves in front of the doors to listen to the conversations going on inside.

Tomoe looked absolutely furious when the old wizard explained the binding spell. Angry enough for his claws and fangs to lengthen even more and his eyes to turn blood red. Apparently angry enough to transform. Sensing the change in his familiar Harry quickly turned to him and pressed their lips together. Pushing all the calming feelings he could through their bond to stop him from transforming and ripping the mortals inside to shreds for their impudence and disrespect.

Soon after Tomoe did calm down enough to retract the extra length from his claws and fangs as well as reign in his youkai. Despite that they still sat in silence for several minutes with Tomoes arms wrapped tightly around Harry so they could truly calm down and not destroy the humans who were arrogant enough to take up residence in their home.

Harry slowly unwound Tomoes arms from his waist and stood up dusting off his dress before turning to Tomoe expectantly. He understood completely and moved to her other side and nodded with a smile before sliding open the door to omit him to the shrine. Harry stepped through with a calm face and a regal air about him. Tomoe followed silently, his face completely void of emotion, and slid the door shut behind him fully aware of the three sets of eyes fixed upon them.

Albus seemed to be the first one to come of of the slight stupor the three of them had gone into. Immediately he was standing up with his patented grandfatherly smile on his face and his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Harry my boy! I'm so pleased we finally found you." He exclaimed merrily with Lily and James coming up next to him and nodding fervently with fixed smiles upon their faces.

"Really? And who are you exactly?" Harry asked frostily. "Why have you entered my home and even changed my possessions from their original state?" Harry was being petty at this point he knew but he couldn't bring himself to care as they had first abandoned him as a child and now had plans to try and bind him to them.

Well if they though that then they were in for one hell of a ride. He may not act like it very often preferring to simply let bygones be bygones. It took too much effort to be upset over things that happened over a decade ago. This, however, was a different matter entirely. He was Hadrian Potter, a god first and foremost, he would not stand for this and they would learn this very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence was the answer he received for his questions. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were both uncomfortable with his questions and irritated as well judging from the color rapidly rising on his parents faces. Dumbledore was the only one who seemed calm but Harry could feel the anger in his magic and aura.

"I apologize my dear boy for not introducing ourselves first." Albus spoke with a placating smile and grandfatherly voice. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Young lady behind me..." he stated almost pompously as he gestured to Lily, who stepped up eagerly with a large smile on her face while pulling James with her. "... is Lily and her husband James. They're your parents my dear boy." He finished this with a grand wave of his arm and a bright smile aimed at him.

Silence once again filled the room as both Hadrian and Tomoe stared at him coolly, their faces completely devoid of emotion. Several moments passed as they both continued to stare at the three intruders causing them to feel more and more uncomfortable as they also stared back, almost expectantly.

"And?" Tomoe finally spoke, his voice silky smooth but with a dangerous edge. "You've never searched for Hadrian before. Why did you start now?" As he said this he had come up behind Harry and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist as his tone became more possessive with the questions he fired at their... 'guests'.

The questions flustered his parents easily but Albus Dumbledore was completely calm and weathered Tomoes harsh questions easily. He simply spread his hands in a placating manner and began weaving a tale for them. "We've been searching for you for a long time my dear boy. When you were taken from your parents as an infant we did not stop searching for years until it became too much with your twin Evan getting older and needing more care. We were only able to locate you recently due to an advancement in a location potion created by our Potions Master Severus Snape. That is why we are here now. To ask you to join your parents in your rightful home." He finished while once again gesturing to Lily and James who were giving him beaming smiles. Lily had even managed a few tears.

"We never wanted to give up looking for you darling but we had no choice! Evan was just needing more of our attention. We couldn't leave him with nurses and governesses anymore. I'm so happy we were able to find you." As she was speaking she steadily moved forward, causing Tomoes grip on his to tighten, before she suddenly tried to wrap him in a hug. Quick as lightning Tomoe had moved Hadrian behind him and had Lily Potters neck in a vice-like grip holding her almost two feet off the ground.

"LILY!" James howled as he attempted to lunge forward to help her but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch him." Tomoe snarled in her face with his fangs and claws fully extended. His eyes were ruby red as he glared at her completely uncaring of her hands frantically pulling at his wrist and fingers or of her spluttering as she desperately tried to breathe. He sneered at her before tossing her to the floor. He simply turned his back as James finally pushed passed the old man to help his wife while shooting a murderous glare at Tomoe.

"Harry my boy I must ask you to get away from this man. He is a dark creature and can cause you great harm." Albus intoned gravely as he pointed his wand at harry and summoned him to his side. Or attempted to anyways. As Harry began moving he simply dug his heels lightly into the ground before waving his hand and snapping the spell instantly.

Lily was surprisingly the first to react. "Harry what are you doing?! Get away from that monster right now!" She shrieked although it did sound a bit hoarse due to the deep purple and blue bruises appearing on her neck. "You aren't safe here and as your mother I'm telling you to come here right now!" She said this with such confidence and surety that Harry simply stared at her as if she were insane.

He kept up this stare for a few minutes before his expressionless face broke out into a smile and he began to giggle almost uncontrollably. His parents and the headmaster all stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"And just what is so funny?" James said through gritted teeth while glaring at both himself and Tomoe.

"I find it funny that you think you can actually order me around!" Harry exclaimed through his giggles while wiping tears from his eyes and his laughter finally started to subside. He straightened from his slightly doubled over stance. With mirth still shining from his emerald eyes he faced them smiling as if he had not just been laughing at them.

"You don't seem to realize that I know you abandoned me as if I was a piece of muck on the bottom of your shoe. I know that you've only searched me out now because you finally realized your mistake old man. That it is I and not your precious Evan who actually defeated the twisted human who called himself Voldemort. I'm not as stupid as my twin you know." He finished with the same innocent smile on his face as if he hadn't just given them a thorough dressing down.

Albus was stunned for just a moment before he collected himself again as his eyes lost their customary twinkle and became a frosty blue. He pulled himself to his full height and stared at him with grave disappointment practically oozing off of him in waves as he stared at him.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that Harry my dear. I had hoped that you would simply return with us to England to fulfill the prophesy against Voldemort. You are sure you won't? You would be dooming an entire country to slavery and death otherwise." Dumbledore implored hoping to prey on any guilt or other such emotions to force Hadrian hand.

It was all to no avail however as Harry simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow and his face blank once more. Only one word came from his mouth in response.

"No."

Albus sighed deeply and gave him a stare full of regret before he began speaking. Again.

"I'm sad to hear you have so little regard for life Harry. Clearly the creature has twisted your mind to cause you to be this way. You leave me little choice but to bring you home by force. I am sorry my dear." He stated regretfully before his wand was up and moving in several complicated movements while he butchered an incantation in an ancient version of Japanese.

Hadrian and Tomoe both watched calmly with no hint of fear or unease in the face of Dumbledore's magic. James and Lily who had stayed behind Albus for protection shared slightly nervous glances. Albus' magic was filling the room as he continued working his spell. The feel of it was nearly suffocating it was pressing down on them so much but harry and the silver haired man were both standing there calm and collected as if nothing was happening.

Chains suddenly exploded out of Dumbledoe's wand that were a sickly but bright greenish gold color. They seemed to zig-zag out of control for a few moments before shooting towards Harry. He didn't even try to move as the chains slammed into him and started wrapping around him tightly again and again before he was completely cocooned in glowing chains.

"You won't contain him you know." Tomoe spoke calmly startling the other three who had smug victorious looks on their faces at Hadrian's supposed defeat.

"And who are you to decide that?" Lily asked snootily looking down her nose at him. "You're nothing more than a dark creature. What can you possibly know?" She persisted her fear of him apparently over as she sauntered up to him arrogantly.

"I am Tomoe. Hadrian's Familiar and Lover. I am far older than you and have seen the rise and fall of both people and nations. I can say with absolute certainty that you three Humans are nothing compared to Hadrian and you never will be. Even in your wildest dreams." Tomoe stated coolly only a hint of fang in his smirk.

Lily opened her mouth no doubt to start attempting to tear into him before the cocoon of chains around hair abruptly started shaking and cracking loudly. The sound was almost deafening as more and more cracks appeared in the chains. Silver-White light spilling from between before a small explosion filled the small room knocking everyone and everything except Tomoe into the walls.

Albus was on his feet again almost instantly while James and Lily staggered to their feet shaking off the aftereffects of being slammed harshly into a wall. James was the first to recover as he angrily started forward whipping out his wand before he stopped and stared in shock as well as Lily who came up behind him slowly. Albus was also staring but not in shock. It was in fury.

Hadrian Potter was hovering in midair and had the silvery-white light emanating from his body. His hair was floating serenely around his body and his face was totally calm. Almost disturbingly so as he surveyed them with emerald green eyes that contained glowing golden colored flecks. His feet suddenly touched the ground but he was also suddenly much, much larger. The inside of the shrine expanded to accommodate his sudden increase in size.

"How dare you..." He began speaking his voice was the same but not at the same time. Pure power was heard in his voice and it froze them where they were as if someone had petrified them. He swooped down so his face was level with them, hair whipping around them and moving on it's own despite a lack of wind, before speaking again. "... you came into my home, changed my belongings to suit you and now you do this!"

The calmness had left his face completely and irritation had taken over completely. His face was back-lit by the light and the flecks of gold were swirling and roiling in his eyes.  
Lily surprisingly was the first to recover some of her senses and learn that she could still talk.

"How dare we? What about you! Do you really think you and that monster will be able to get away with treating us like this?! You're nothing but a child! You have no say in what you can and can't do! You will stop this temper tantrum now and you will return to England with us to defeat Voldemort!" She finished her rant with a smug smirk as she felt the magic holding her and the others disappear. That look completely left her face however as Harry hand shot out and picked her up, trapping her arms to her side, and lifter her up to be level with her sons face as he stood back to his towering height.

"Oh really?" He asked sweetly with a smile as he stared at her. "And just what makes you think you have the power to do that? Not one of you seems to have realized what I truly am yet? If I didn't know better I would say that the headmaster and Daddy dearest were waiting for the letter about using underage magic. Am I right?" He questioned just as sweetly while finally lowering Lily back to the floor.

Albus' outward appearance remained calm despite the storm of emotions showing in his eyes while James flushed a blotchy red and being so easily figured out.

"So what if we are?!" He snapped out."Lily's right. You are still a child! Not even fourteen for another month!"

Hadrian just stared down at them again with the same innocent smile before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"And that is where you're wrong again daddy dear. I am not just a child. I am also a God." He stated plainly with his smile widening as that sentence registered and they went completely still in both shock and horror.


	5. Chapter 5

As harry observed the shocked faces of the three magicals his smile disappeared as he shrank back to his normal size. The shrine following him and restoring back to it's normal state. A wave of his hand also righted the upturned and broken furniture as well as changing his transfigured table and cushions back to normal as well.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" He questioned softly as he settled himself down on a fluffy white pillow and pulled the kotatsu blanket over his knees before looking at the them expectantly.

"What do you mean you're a god?" James shouted as he stood up angrily despite Lily's attempts at keeping him near her and the sharp look he received from Albus.

"It means I am a god. The previous Earth God of this shrine decided to retire around 4 years ago. He blessed me with the mark of the shrine and now I am the God of The Mikage Shrine." He explained simply and a bit slowly as if James was too simple to understand him fully.

James face had turned a rather violent shade of red and he opened his mouth again, most likely to begin yelling. Before he could though Albus stepped up and murmured something in James ear which caused him to calm down somewhat. His breathing evened out and his face returned to a somewhat normal shade.

"Hadrian my dear boy I do believe we've underestimated you." Albus said smiling at him gently. "Perhaps we should explain why it is imperative you return to Britain with us. You see my dear there is a prophesy connecting you to the dark lord Voldemort. It states that only you can destroy him." He explained this all seriously but still with too much light heartedness for such a topic.

"And why exactly should I care if some stylized dark lord wants to take over a bigoted country that's stuck in the dark ages?" Hadrian questioned calmly but with a hint of steel in his voice. He pinned the aged headmaster was a cool stare, the golden flecks in his eyes stirring slightly as he began speaking again. "What exactly does this so called prophecy state?" His tone booked no argument at all that he be told the prophecy.

Albus sighed deeply and in that moment looked much older than he normally did, the wrinkles deepening on his face and his usual genial smile gone from he face. He seemed to focus for a moment before reciting the supposed 'prophecy'.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...   
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...   
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."

"Sybil Trelawney was the one who spoke the prophecy to me during an interview at the hogs head in the village of Hogsmead outside of Hogwarts. I did not know that a spy of Voldemorts was listening outside the door and heard the first half of the prophesy. My brother is the one who warned me of that which is how I was able to keep your parents and brother safe. Not safe enough however because Voldemort was still able to find you and your family." Albus explained in a tired voice with his eyes downcast in perhaps shame Harry thought.

Everyone in the room stared at Albus. Lily and James in shock because he parted with the prophecy so easily. When they had worked to pull the prophecy from the old man it had been like pulling teeth!

Hadrian and Tomoe however just looked unimpressed. There had been no negative reaction at all and Harry appeared to even be waiting for more information. Tomoe on the other hand simply heaved a deep sigh of self-suffering before rolling his eyes and resuming his fierce glare. Aimed at them of course.

"That's all there is to the prophecy? You essentially ruined my potential life for that load of drivel?" Harry asked incredulously both his eyebrows raising almost to his hairline it seemed. He seemed genuinely shocked and was staring at them incredulously.

This last statement shook Dumbledore out of his forlorn demeanor as he immediately straightened and his eyes snapped straight to Harry's and bored into his. His blue eyes were snapping sparks at him and his face was set in a fierce scowl.

"It is not 'drivel' as you put it Mr. Potter! This prophecy finally gave us hope that we would be able to defeat the nightmare that Voldemort had become! Evan is worshiped at home as if he was the second coming of Merlin due to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived!" This was the first time that the Headmaster had given a hint of being angry. His magic was lashing out harshly but Harry simply batted it away.

"Yes it is." Harry responded coolly. "That is what is called a self-fulfilling prophesy. If you had simply left well enough alone and not tried to play god the prophecy would have simply turned to dust." Dead silence was the response he received. All three British magicals mulling over what he had said. Hadrian and Tomoe both could practically see the wheel turning in their heads.

"Understand it now old man? You are what caused the situation we are currently in. You've made your bed and now you have to lie in it." Harry said dismissively. He had no personal feelings on the matter. All of this had happened either before he was born or very shortly after it. Their abandoning of him hurt him deeply but not because he loved them or missed them but because they were his parents and he wanted them to love him but they didn't. He didn't need their love now and their rejection had simply left a small hole in his heart.

Albus seemed to go into some type of shock after Hadrian's statement. His face had gone completely slack and his eyes were glossed over in deep thought. He sat this way for a few minutes before he seemed to shake himself free of whatever he was thinking. He had a determined look in his eyes as he stared at Harry. 

Tomoe had up until this point stayed out of this argument between Hadrian and the other three as it wasn't his place to intervene in what was apparently a family matter. However as soon as the determined and slightly desperate look in his eyes set his teeth on edge. Dumbledore was planning something and it most likely wasn't going to end well.

Hadrian noticed the look as well. He was tense and waiting for what the stressed wizard might do. They sat for another moment and simply stared at one another before Dumbledore all but leaped into action. Spells were flying from his wand one after another but harry easily disabled them before they even reached him. They circled around each other with Tomoe and his parents staying out of the way. Tomoe out of respect of Hadrian's power and his parents out of fear.

They were simply in awe as they watched the tiny slip of a boy wave a way every spell and enchantment that Albus hurled his way and Albus was by no means a weak wizard. He appeared to be getting frustrated as well. After a few more minutes of this spell exchange Dumbledore changed his tactics and began using spells that most would classify as 'Dark'.

Even with the change in tactics however Hadrian was completely unaffected and had also decided to simply stay in one place as he continued to disable every spell Albus attempted to use. He was cool and calm in the face of Dumbledore's increasing agitation at his inability to land even one spell on the child. 

Hadrian allowed him to grow weaker and weaker. His spells now lacked any real bite or substance to them at all. Albus was old after all. He was tiring out, moving slower and his breath was becoming labored. Finally he flicked his wrist and his wand was wrenched from his hand and flew into Harry's outstretched fingers.

Albus immediately froze and actually stumbled and fell to the wooden floor in shock. 

Hadrian raised a brow in curiosity before moving his eyes from the fallen wizard to the wand he now held in his hand. It was very faint but the wand emanated the power of a God. A death God if his feeling was correct. His eye moved back to Albus Dumbledore as Lily and James helped him from the floor.

"And just how exactly did you obtain a wand made by a God of Death Albus Dumbledore?" Harry inquired softly and he turned the wand with both hands to inspect it from all angles. It was a beautiful wand and ancient too. Made of elder wood and bearing carvings that resemble clusters of elderberries running down its 15 inch length. 

"Interesting. Very Interesting" Harry whispered softly as he continued to observe the wand. He raised it towards his ear and closed his eyes for a few minutes. After several moments he opened them again and stared at the wand again for several long seconds.

Suddenly he looked up and locked eyes with the old wizard for just a moment before he held his hand out in front of him. He released the wand but instead of falling to the floor it hovered vertically above his hand before silvery white light began emanating just from his palm. I t wound it's way around the wand before absorbing it into Harry's body. Leaving no trace of the physical wand itself.

"NO!" Albus shouted out lunging for Harry with his hand stretched out as if to throttle him before he was frozen mid stride by a simple blink from Hadrian.

"Well? How did you come by the wand? It changed allegiances to me quite easily." He stated simply. Albus however refused to meet his eyes and simply glared at him as much as possible while being frozen where he was.

"Not going to say? How disappointing but it does give me an excuse to invite Death and Botan over for tea. They'll have no qualms telling me the full story. I'm afraid that's all the time I have to entertain you this evening so I'll be sending you home now." On that final not from Hadrian he extended out his left palm towards the three of them as Lily and James had clustered around Albus per usual. Silver smoke poured from his palm and enveloped them in a swirl before it vanished from sight taking them with it.

As soon as the last trace of silver left the shrine Harry breathed a deep sigh before turning and barreling into Tomoe who had been expecting this. Hadrian didn't fight or argue with anyone very often so when he did it was very emotionally taxing for him. Hadrian was crying softly into his shoulder and gripping him tightly. At times like this all Tomoe could do was hold the tiny God and push all the love and happiness through their bond he could. He only hoped that this encounter hadn't upset him too much. there would be hell to pay if it did.

*Scene Change* 

Albus, lily and James appeared in Potter manor in the exact same place they had port-keyed from earlier that day. The silvery mist that had surrounded them like a cocoon dissipated almost instantly causing them to squint as sunlight poured through the windows into the room. It was around 3:30 in the afternoon here as opposed to the 10:30 at night it was when they were forced from Japan.

"Albus..." James started as he helped him into a nearby armchair. "... What are we going to do now? And why did you panic so much about your wand? You know you can obtain another one." He questioned as he settled into a chair as well.

"I'm not sure what we'll do from here James and as for my wand... We''ll never be able to acquire another that compares to the Elder Wand." Albus intoned sadly as he gazed at his clasped hands. He didn't see Lily and James exchange concerned glances with each other before their eyes moved back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Tomoe sat cuddled up on their bed for several hours before either of them felt comfortable enough to move away from each other. Tomoe because of the worry, no matter how unlikely, that Harry would be forced away from him and to England. Hadrian didn't want to leave the comfort of Tomoes arms because meeting his parents and the resulting fight had drained him emotionally and he wanted all the love and comfort he could get.

Eventually though Tomoe did shift away from Harry, eliciting a whine from the boy, so that he could prepare a simple meal for the two of them. Harry perked up considerably as the smell of curry reached his nose. He scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over his kimono in the process, to come up behind Tomoe and watch him skillfully cut vegetables and add spices to the sauce.

"If you're going to be in the kitchen you can at least help koishii. Would you preparing the tea? Lunch will be ready soon." Tomoe said with a teasing glint in his eye at the flush that spread delicately over Hadrian's cheekbones. His eyes softened and a gentle smile made it's way onto his face as he watched him set out the tea and begin steeping the herbs. 'So easy to make him happy' Tomoe thought fondly.

It was only a few minutes later that they both sat down to a simple lunch of white rice and curry with fragrant Jasmine tea. They both ate in silence as they pondered what they would do now as they both knew the British magicals wouldn't give up even if they didn't come back to the shrine.

"Tomoe... what should we do?" Hadrian questioned after they had finished eating. "They're going to keep trying to force me back." He stated as he stared into his teacup. "I don't want to go to England and leave the shrine. I don't care about some prophesy stating I have to destroy that dark wizard but I still feel guilty because of the innocents who may die." He finished sorrowfully as he finally pulled his eyes to meet Tomoes royal blue ones.

"I don't think there is anything we can do at the moment." Tomoe said after a few moments of silence. Tomoe said after a few moments of silence. Harry was about to protest no dobut, but was hushed by Tomoe raising his hand up a bit. "I'm not saying we won't help them if war does break out but I know for a fact that Voldemort currently doesn't even have a body and his followers are too scared of their prison to try anything. The English wizarding population is perfectly safe right now. The reason we can do nothing is because of what that creature did to his soul." He stated firmly his eyes boring into Harry's to make sure he understood.

Hadrian looked ready to protest but Tomoe never stopped him from helping others unless there was a good reason and from what he had said there was a very good reason. "What has he done to his soul? And how did you know all that information?" He questioned. "Were you speaking to Mizuki through our bond?"

Tomoe grimaced at the name. Mizuki was Hadrian's second familiar who is a white snake shikigami with white slightly parted hair. He has green snake like eyes and white eyelashes as his most defining features and he wears traditional clothes much like Tomoes although he prefers shades of green. 

Mizuki had led a very sheltered life until he met Hadrian, something Tomoe scathingly points out on more than one occasion. He had formerly been the familiar of Yonomori shrine, he was left alone for several years after the god he was serving, Yonomori the water god, died. He suffered from extreme loneliness during this time and this lead to him creating a fantasy world for himself centered around the plum tree his water god had loved.

Still, boredom and curiosity often drove him to make exploratory trips outside Yonomori Shrine in his snake form.

Mizuki had first met Hadrian after slithering into the grocery store Tomoe were shopping at. He saved him from a group of children and released him outside.He was quite taken by his kindness and beauty, and decided to make him his bride, marking him arm as a token of their engagement. However, thanks to Tomoe, the wedding didn't go exactly as Mizuki had planned.

He has tried several times in various ways to drive a wedge between them, without success. He is extremely naive and is shown to possess a childlike wonder and innocence in the ways of the human world and the things in it. As he continues to spend time with his new god and her friends his world has expanded, but he remains by and large a rather goofy, lovable baby. Inexperience notwithstanding, Mizuki can be very clever and even manipulative. He still loves Hadrian in his own way, and so is very jealous of his obvious affection for Tomoe.

Tomoe sighed before responding "Yes I was speaking with Mizuki through our connection to you. Luckily for us he's in England right now exploring and was able to gather some information for us. He sends his love by the way and says you're going to love the presents he's bringing back for you." Tomoe finished with a smile. Even if he didn't truly like the other youkai he was still very pleased with the love and devotion he showed Harry. Besides it was good for Hadrian to have a secondary protector if he ever had business away from the shrine. Not that Hadrian truly needed it. 

*Scene Change* 

At Potter Manor things weren't going quite as well for Lily and James. Albus had declined returning to Hogwarts for the moment as he didn't want anyone to learn yet that he no longer had a wand. All three of them had been exhausted when they'd been returned by the silvery mist and had decided to regroup and plan their next course of action over breakfast. So far it was not going well. Mostly due to the horrendous tantrum Evan was pitching.

He had come down to breakfast full of his usual confidence and he was dressed in particularly fine red silk robes with the potter crest embroidered on the right breast and on the back of his robes as well. His dark reddish-brown hair was spiked perfectly and his hazel eyes so like his fathers eagerly scanned the dining room for his older twin. His wide smile faltered as he saw only his parents and the headmaster sitting around the table.

"Where is he?!" he questions shrilly. His voice rising a few octaves and breaking a bit. James tried and failed to hid a snort of laughter causing his son to whip his direction and glare at him. Before yesterday such a look from his son would have made him nervous but after meeting his elder child he was trying hard not to laugh about how non-threatening Evan looked.

"We were unable to convince young Harry to return home with us my boy but we will eventually bring him to either here or Hogwarts." Albus explained gently while smearing strawberry jam onto a scone. Seeing the anger increase on Evan's face had him asking a more important question. "May I inquire as to why you seem so irritated by this? It was my understanding that you didn't wish your brother to be here?" 

"I care because he can give me my inheritance!" Evan all but howled as he threw himself into a chair and crossed his arms with a deep pouting scowl on his face.

Lily and James looked at each other then back to Evan both thinking how their two children couldn't be more different. All four of them sat in relative silence for a few moments while Evan loaded his plate with fried eggs, sausages, kippers and biscuits. After making sure Evan had eaten at least a few bites did Lily question what her son meant.

"How can your brother being here make you the Heir again love? Albus and your father are both quite certain that only Harry can inherit." She asked gently while throwing a glare at both Albus and James again as they both seemed quite content to let her deal with Evan's temper on her own.

"Hermione found out for me..." Evan began thickly through a mouthful of eggs before a deadly glare from his mother caused him to pause and swallow his food before beginning again. "Hermione found out for me that the Heir can transfer his status to a different child if they want. She did say something about it bringing shame or something like that but it doesn't matter. Important part is I get be your Heir dad!" He finished this with a smug smile before he tore into his breakfast again.

Lily looked over at James after her son's little speech to see what he thought of it. A look of annoyance was plastered over his face before he brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses while releasing a sigh of frustration. He took a deep breath before dropping his hand and raising his head back up to look at Evan who was shoveling food into his mouth with next to no manners at all.

"Evan..." James started with gritted teeth causing said boy to look up with his cheeks full like a chipmunks and bits of egg dribbling down his chin. Seeing the severe look on his dad's face he hastily swallowed the food and wiped his chin with a napkin. "... What Hermione was most likely talking about is important. The shame you mentioned is shame brought upon the FAMILY not the child transitioning the Heir-ship to a younger sibling. When the Heir-ship is moved it means that the oldest child was found unfit to carry on the family legacy and reflects poorly on the family as a whole. So what Ms. Granger found is not an option for you to use to become the Heir" James stated firmly despite watching his son's face pale before quickly going beet red.

"But that's not fair!!" He spluttered out. "Why should it matter if the oldest kid doesn't want to inherit? And why does he still get it all anyways?! He's not even a proper Brit! I want my inheritance! And I don't want that nancy shirt-lifter to matter anymore!" He bellowed while slamming and tossing anything he could get his hands on. At the end of his tirade he practically threw himself onto the table and began banging his fists on the wooden surface and kicking his legs back and forth while shouting more profanities about Hadrian and how unfair it all was and that his parents obviously didn't love him anymore and were replacing him with his older brother.

All three adults on the other side of the table stared in shock that a thirteen year old boy would throw a tantrum like a toddler. Lily's mouth had dropped open and she was watching Evan in silent horror while James had simply groaned loudly before burying his face in his hands. Albus was simply looking at him in abject disappointment all the while thinking "If we cannot convince Hadrian to rid us of Voldemort I fear we will be unable to stop him if this is what young Evan is truly like."

James was the first one who decided that the temper tantrum was over. He stood up from his seat and made his way over to the other side of the table and stood by his sons chair waiting for him to notice. It only took a few moments for him to look up sniffling his face red with tears and snot running down his face. His son glared at him before yelling at him to go away if he couldn't give him what he wanted. That demand was all it took for James to raise his hand and slap his son solidly across the face. 

"James!" Lily screeched rising from her chair to rush over to Evan whose face had gone pasty white causing the red hand print to stand out in sharp relief. The second his mother reached him and began cuddling him as if he were a small child did he begin wailing again. "How could you do that?!" She yelled at him while cooing over Evan.

"He's not a child anymore Lily!" He barked sharply. "He needs to learn how to behave like the adult he's becoming and not as if he's a child that goes crying to mummy for every little thing!" Without saying anymore he stomped from the room leaving a sniffling Evan and a shocked Lily and Albus to stare at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily only stayed in the dining room long enough to floo Molly Weasley and make sure it was alright to have Evan spend the day there. Once that was taken care of she began storming her way to James office where she knew he was hiding. Most likely complaining to Sirius on that stupid mirror of his. Her rampage through the house was stalled for few moment by Albus informing her that he would be leaving for Hogwart before disapparating with a sharp crack.

With everything taken care of she made her way to James office and as soon as she reached the delicately carved wooden doors she began bashing her fist against them while screaming for James to 'Open this door right now!' after a few moments of this she stopped and waited.

Slowly the door creaked open to allow her entrance to her husband's office. It had belonged to Charlus Potter, her father-in-law before James. It was a circular room with a fireplace large enough for a grown man to stand dominating the room. A large mahogany desk and leather wing backed chair was in the center of the room with two smaller chairs in front of it for guests. There were several large square windows giving the room an open feeling and bookshelves covering every other available wall space. James was seated at the desk and looking at her with an expectant look on his face. Without needing any other prompting she barreled into the room and immediately began laying into her husband about what he had done and demanding what he thought he was doing by daring to strike her baby boy.

"What on earth did you think you were doing?! Evan was just trying to find a way around that barbaric rule of yours! He just wants to make you proud and be a good son and Heir!" She shrieked at him. She rather looked like steam would start coming out of her ears at any moment with her face just as red as her hair.

James seemed unmoved by her anger however which was fairly odd as he'd always bowed to her whims before but he couldn't afford to do that any longer. He was the lord of a most ancient and most noble house. One of the oldest in the country as he could trace his lineage and bloodline back over a thousand years and he was even a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. His son and wife had been an embarrassment to him and his family name for far too long. It was high time he put his foot down on their childish and crass behavior.

Lily's anger began to wane as James simply started at her impassively for several minutes before he even bothered responding to her questions.

"I was thinking that it's time for you and Evan both to begin acting properly for your station. For Merlins sake lily you are the lady of a most ancient and noble family yet in the 15 years we've been married you haven't even bothered to learn the tradition and culture of the wizarding world and my family. You've also managed to teach the brat we call a son that it doesn't matter if he doesn't know them either. Even if he was out first born I'd be embarrassed if he was!" James had started his speech off in a rather calm manner but by the end of it he was yelling nearly at the top of his lungs.

Lily stood staring in shock for several moments with her mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to speak but had been silenced. She finally snapped out of it as James' words finally registered in her mind.

"Evan is not a brat! How dare you say that James!" She shot right back as she finally gathered her wits about her. However even as she spoke worry and doubt spread through her like wildfire. What if James was right? Could she and Evan really be embarrassing him without knowing it due to their lack of knowledge? She had always prided herself on being intellectual and open-minded. How could she have failed so badly where it mattered most.

"Yes he is Lily." James sighed as all the fight seemed to drain out of him almost as quickly as it had arrived. "He's worse than I was as a child and it's because we spoil him so much and don't even bother denying it because you know we do. We've given him everything he's ever wanted and never held him responsible for anything. Doing that would only turn him into a person who would be a drain on society. We have to help him now while we still have the chance." James stated softly but firmly to his wife while looking at her imploringly.

Lily had indeed looked ready to protest the fact that they spoiled Evan but James was right. They have been spoiling him since he was declared the Boy-Who-Lived. Showering him with gifts and affection and allowing the entirety of the British magical world to as well. Evan wasn't the golden boy who could do no wrong like the papers loved writing.

"It's not just your fault James. It's mine as well because you're right. We have spoiled him and I also haven't tried to learn your traditions and culture just like you said. But that doesn't mean it's too late. I will learn everything I can so I won't embarrass you anymore at all the functions we attend and I'll work harder with Evan as well. We can't set him up for failure James. We just can't." She said this last sentence with such finality in her tone that James knew she was serious.

"We still have time though." James stated as he stood from his desk and made his way to his wife's side. "We have the rest of the summer to start teaching everything we've neglected so far. Culture, traditions, our family history. We'll make sure Evan will have all the tools he needs to succeed.

*Scene Change*

At the Mikage shrine both Hadrian and Tomoe were in a cleaning frenzy. Both were dusting, sweeping, mopping and shining every available surface of the shrine. They had been cleaning since their talk earlier that morning to prepare the shrine for a very important guest.

Hadrian had invited Death to the shrine for afternoon tea so that they could speak in both privacy and comfort about the wand Harry had acquired from Albus Dumbledore. A wand that radiated death magic and the powers only a Death himself could truly control. Harry had wanted to also invite Botan, a spirit charged with ferrying souls of the deceased to the Spirit World to face their final judgment. Despite what most people thought there was not on grim reaper. There was simply too much work for one person to do. Botan, however, was one of few reapers that Hadrian enjoyed as he considered her a close friend. Unfortunately she was too busy with work to join them today.

Tomoe had done most of the cleaning but everything was finally finished and they both had just enough time to take a well deserved bath before preparing the tea and cakes so that they would still be hot for their guest. Tomoe was gathering their clothes while Harry made his way to the hot springs. He quickly stripped down and went to the small open air shower that had been added when plumbing had finally become affordable to take a quick shower before soaking in the hot spring.

Tomoe had as always been thoughtful enough to scent the hot spring for him. Roses of every color were floating on the surface of the water perfuming both it and the air. Harry sighed happily as he stepped into the water while piling his hair on top of his head to keep it from getting more wet. He would dry it before he got dressed. He was in bliss for several minutes before the rustling sound of clothe distracted him. He looked over to see Tomoe laying out a beautiful kimono on one of the benches before he also began getting ready for a bath.

Tomoe washed himself quickly and efficiently before joining Hadrian in the warm water. Neither spoke to the other and simply basking in the relaxing atmosphere and each other's presence. Time was not on their side today however so they both regretfully left the water to begin getting dressed. A simple wave of Harry's hand had them both completely dry and warm before Tomoe quickly redressed in his usual yukata although the material was of much higher quality being made of rich silk instead of the usual cotton. Hadrian's outfit however was much more formal and elaborate due to him being the host.

It was a beautiful kimono made of fine white silk with a rich red juban underneath, that peeked out at the color and the bottom of the kimono as well, with a thick green and gold obi that tied in the back to form golden butterfly wings edged in emerald green. A navy blue cord was tied around the obi ending in a bow beneath his heart while the tassels hung to almost his knees. Although Hadrian did not like shoes for this meeting he did don the traditional tabi socks and geta to complete the outfit.(A/N: sorry for the note but if you're confused about the kimono just google Yuko butterfly kimono. That's what I modeled it after but I changed the colors a bit)

Once they were both dressed they made their way leisurely back to the shrine as Tomoe had already set everything up for the service. Everything was especially prepared by hand today with no magic involved at all. A large brass teapot was situated on a coal warmer next to the table, the kotatsu had been removed for this occasion, ready just in case a second pot of tea might be required. The tea set was simple white bone china with a black swirling abstract patter on it with three matching cups already set out. Matching circular plates were at each setting so they could enjoy the small chocolate and vanilla tea cake or the salmon-cucumber sandwiches piled on two different platters on the table.

With everything in place and it only being a few minutes until four Hadrian and Tomoe both prepared to greet their guest. Harry standing in front of the door but slightly to the right and Tomoe to the left of the door and prepared to open it as soon as Death arrived. A shadow covered the door the moment the clock struck four. Three light knocks sounded through the shrine before Tomoe slid open the door to admit their guest. They both bowed deeply at the waist before reciting in tandem...

"Welcome to The Mikage Shrine Lord Death. You honor us with your presence."

Death was a very imposing figure. He was six feet and seven inches tall with broad shoulders and a well muscled body. He had short spiked ink black hair with red tips which matched his eye color that Hadrian could see even through his pitch black sunglasses. He was dressed much more casually than his hosts wearing a dark wash pair of jeans with a black T-shirt and matching black steel toed boots. He surveyed the shrine for a few moments before settling his gaze on Harry who had straightened from his bow.

His face was blank for several moments before a smile suddenly broke out on his face as he reached forward and tugged harry into a bone-crushing hug, who returned it happily, before speaking.

"Hadrian! It's been far too long dear one! You must tell what has been happening lately." He stated joyfully while setting him back down and striding over to the table to sit down while motioning to them to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

"My parents and the headmaster of some British school tried to force me back to England." Hadrian stated succinctly as he settled down and began pouring the fragrant red currant tea into the cups. He stated this so simply it was as if he was speaking about the weather.

Death stared at him for several moments before bursting out laughing in loud guffaws that actually shook the shrine. He laughed heartily for several minutes as Harry finished pouring the tea and piling two plates high with the snacks he had prepared. One with sandwiches and one with cakes for death to enjoy. He finished laughing just as Hadrian slid the full plates in front of him along with his tea.

"Only you little butterfly could make that sound like a fate worse than myself." He chortled while beginning to sip at his tea while eyeing the plates of goodies happily. 

"But I know that wouldn't be why you'd call me for tea. What is it that you need from me little one?" He questioned all traces of his previous mirth gone as he removed his sunglasses for the first time and pierced Hadrian with fiery red eyes.

"No that isn't why I asked you to visit." Hadrian admitted while looking into the cup cradled in is hands. "I fought with the old headmaster and it appears I've won something of his quite on accident. A wand that radiates your magic." He said as he finally looked up to meet the eyes of a man that most were terrified of yet to Harry he had always been caring and kind. Funny as well, like a favorite uncle almost.

Death stilled at the mention of a wand for there was only one wand that he had ever created. One wand along with a stone of resurrection and his own cloak of invisibility that he gifted to three brothers a thousand years ago. If Hadrian had actually procured one they could finally be returned to him and no longer be a thorn in his side.

"Let me see the wand please little dove." with a seriousness in his voice that was rarely present though he did use Harry's favorite endearment so he wouldn't be too alarmed by it. He was pleased to see it worked as the concern in his eyes lessened and he smiled brightly at the use of it. 

"Of course. If it is yours then you may of course have it back. I have no use for it after all." Hadrian chirped happily. He never liked it when death became serious in any way for he knew that he used humor and sarcastic teasing to bear the burden of seeing so much sadness and pain on a daily basis. He held out his right palm and then hovered his right over it before pulling his hands apart and watching the wand materialize between them. It took only a moment or two for the wand to appear before Harry grasped it gently and passed it over to death.

He took the wand from Harry gently despite the fact that he wanted to snatch the cursed thing from his hands and throw it into the hottest hell fire he could conjure even though he knew that it wouldn't have any effect at all as it was made by him. He hadn't even needed to touch it to know it was the wand that Antioch, the bloodthirsty bastard, had asked for. He couldn't for the life of him remember why he though pretending to congratulate them for passing over that river and presenting them gifts would be a good idea.

"It is indeed something of mine dear one. Something I created many centuries ago for one of three brothers whom hadn't died when I expected them to." He admitted freely to the young god even though he rarely ever liked to speak of it as it was something of an embarrassment to him now.

"Why would you create a wand for a wizard?" Hadrian asked curiously as he bit into a sandwich at Tomoes urging. He wished Tomoe wasn't so silent before Death as Harry loved the older deity but he understood how Tomoe would be very formal around him as it was Death who created and had formerly commanded all youkai. Tomoe would never dream of disrespecting him in any way, even by talking in his presence he thought with a smile as he stared expectantly at Death.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the three brothers dear?" Death questioned. "It is a very popular fairy tale now in Britain. You may have heard it when you were still a babe." He received a simple shake of Harry's head indicating that, no, he hadn't heard of the tale. So Death wove him the tale of the three brothers and how the 'Hollows' as they had come to be called were created...

“There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

It was death. And he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

 

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

 

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

 

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death’s gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother’s throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.” (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Chapter 21)

Harry stared at Death with a look of shock on his face. For the decade he had known the older god he had never appeared so cruel as the story made him out to be. These thoughts in mind Harry asked him plainly. "Why would you do that?"

"There are many things I've done that I am not proud of dear one. Those times were called the dark ages for a good reason. I'm not saying that what I did was right but I was more affected by those times than any other deity. There was so much pain. Not just the pain of death but also disease, famine, war and anything else that can hurt someone in any way was running rampant across the globe itself. During that time my sanity was chipped away little by little as more and more power hungry people pledged sacrifice after sacrifice to me. I pray the world never slips back into that kind of depravity. I do not think I would be able to bear it a second time." He said all of this with his voice hollow and his eyes haunted and full of shadows and horrors that no one, God or mortal should have to see.

Hadrian stared at him for several minutes with tears in his eyes. He knew that Death had seen more and suffered more than any other god just because of what he ruled over but he had never imagined that anything would be able to affect him this way. He had always seemed so strong and nothing had ever let on that anything in his past had been so terrible that it had stolen his sanity. Harry was up and around the table in moments allowing his body to grow so as to match the other gods size. He wrapped him in a hug the tears he was trying to hold in falling down his cheeks and onto Deaths shoulder.

"Do not cry for me dear one." Death said gently as he pushed Hadrian back to be able to see his face. "That time in my life has long since passed and I have no doubt that the world will not descend into chaos like it did before. So please don't cry as you've done me a great service by returning the elder wand to me. It has been an irritant to me since it's creation. Now there are only the stone and cloak left and those are much less troublesome than the wand." He explained hoping to stop Hadrian from crying for his sake. To his relief it did as the tears slowed before finally stopping.

The tears had indeed stopped but Deaths words had also struck a chord within Harry. He had all of his memories from his time as a baby with his parents. It was both a blessing and a curse that he could perfectly recall every moment of his life ever since he became the god of Mikage shrine and Deaths words had reminded him of something that he had seen several times as a baby. A beautiful silvery cloak that shimmered with runes that had been lost to the world for thousands of years and had radiated power that looking back on his memories he could now see.

"Death.." Harry began slowly almost as if not believing his own memories. "... did the cloak happen to be made of silvery cloth that moved almost like water and covered in the runes of the olde magyk?" He questioned. Death looked surprised for a moment before his eyes sharpened and he nodded his head firmly causing a smile to blossom on his face.

"I know where the cloak is then. It's in my father's possession and from my understanding has been passed down through the family for a very long time." He stated happily as he shrank back to his normal size. " Would you be amenable to me fetching it for you? I don't want to be forced back to England for an indefinite amount of time but I'd be delighted to visit and Mizuki is there right now as well." 

Death smiled fiercely at Harry before responding in kind. "I think I'd like to go as well. I don't trust anyone who has wielded the elder wand and I don't take kindly to anyone trying to rough house you either little one. I think it's past time for me to visit England again anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry*

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was not a man who easily admitted that he was nervous or weak but at this moment in time he felt both. Nervous because he had been unable to bring Hadrian Potter back to Hogwarts to fulfill his destiny by killing Voldemort and dying in the process but more importantly he felt weak. Weak from the loss of the fabled elder wand which had been supplementing his own power since 1945 when he won the allegiance of it from Gellert.

He had of course retrieved his old wand from his vault at Gringotts, a simple glamour charm had made it look identical to the elder wand, but the connection was faint and petulant almost. As if his old wand was angry with him for using another for so long. He didn't truly care about that at all but he disliked how weak his spells and enchantments were when he used his wand. It wasn't a perfect match anymore but he could just see and hear the rumors flying now that he, the great Albus Dumbledore, needed a new wand.

Albus shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind but didn't stop his pacing as he pondered the serious issue of Hadrian Potter. He needed to be at Hogwarts and under his influence or all would be lost! But how? How could he force someone so much more powerful than he was to do something they did not want? He had drastically underestimated the submissive wizard who was also a god no less. He would not make that mistake again.

He spent several more minutes pacing while mulling over the issue before an idea finally started to take root in his mind. The Tri-Wizard Tournament and The Goblet of Fire. The Goblet of Fire is the "impartial judge" for the Triwizard Tournament who chooses which students will represent their respective schools. After the students have finished placing their name in Goblet, the Goblet then chooses one student from each school by spitting out their name in a rush of red flames. Once chosen, the participants are subject to a binding magical contract in which they can not back out of the tournament. Though a powerful ancient artifact he would be able to tweak the existing enchantments with not much effort or power to believe there were four schools. All he would have to do then would be to enter young Harry's name under the fourth school.

Although he had been leery of allowing the Tri-Wizard Tournament to be resurrected due to it's rather bloody history. The Triwizard Tournament was established approximately seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the wizarding schools the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. Held every five years, the competition would be hosted by each school in turn, the judges for the Tournament comprising the headmasters or headmistresses of the schools.

Due to the risks involved in overcoming the extremely dangerous tasks, and an increasing number of deaths, the Tournament was eventually discontinued in the 1790s. Multiple attempts have been made to revive the Tournament, but none succeeded until now. His acceptance as the Headmaster of Hogwarts had been the last needed for the tournament to be re-opened but he had been holding off until this point but not any longer. The tournament was the perfect way to get the boy to Hogwarts and keep him here for an extended amount of time. God or not Albus would find a way to control the boy. One way or another.

Albus finally stopped his pacing and with these thoughts in mind cheerily made his way to his desk to begin penning his response to Ludovic Bagman the head of the department of magical games and sports. He along with Bartemius Crouch Sr. were the two ministry employees heading the Tri-Wizard Tournament and they both needed his stamp of approval before everything for the tournament could be set into motion. 

He was interrupted from his writing by a trill from his left. Turning his head he saw that Fawkes, his phoenix, had finally returned after being gone for many days. Fawkes is a rather beautiful specimen with crimson feathers on his body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. His claws and beak are gleaming gold and his eyes are black. The scarlet body feathers glow faintly in darkness, while the golden tail feathers are hot to the touch although they had never burned him Albus mused. Another trill, sharper this time, interrupted him once more. He focused back on Fawkes and noticed that he seemed to appear disappointed for some reason.

"What is it Fawkes?" Albus question despite the sinking feeling in his heart that he was the reason for the look in Fawkes intelligent eyes. Indeed as soon as the question left his mouth did Fawkes gently lift off his perch to glide over to his Pensieve cabinet to land on the rim of the ancient stone bowl. He dipped his beak into the shimmering silvery liquid causing a projection of Hadrian Potter to appear as a silvery mist above the bowl. Fawkes trilled at him sadly while nudging the misty form with his head causing it to dissipate back into the pensieve.

"I am sorry my old friend but it his sacrifice is necessary for the greater good. He must die to prevent Tom from returning to power. There is no other choice." Albus stated regretfully as he looked sorrowfully at the phoenix. He didn't expect Fawkes to suddenly fly up to the center of his office his normally calming trill and chirps morphing into a musical screech. 

Albus screamed as it felt as if his soul was being burned by the sound of the phoenix. He covered his ears to try and block out the sound knowing that no spell would. After a few moments Fawkes stopped and floated down onto the desk as Albus tentatively uncovered his ears and looked at him. Fawkes gave him a sad look while trilling softly. Albus then felt a warm touch on his mind. He'd only felt this once before when he had originally met Fawkes. He was preparing to speak to him. A musical voice filled his mind for a few moments sound both male and female at the same time. Only one word was spoke by the phoenix.

"Goodbye."

*Mikage Shrine* 

Hadrian and Death had moved passed their plotting of going to England to retrieve the other Hollows but had eventually moved to speak about what had been happening in their lives in the 4 years since they had seen each other. Hadrian was the one who did most of the talking. Speaking of all the new duties he had as an official land God, all the people he helped and all the plans he had to better his home and the people who frequented his shrine. He also, as always, spoke at length of Tomoe and the things they'd done together. He even admitted with a dark blush on his face that Tomoe had finally kissed him this past summer.

Death listened to him chatter on with a smile on his face and happiness in his heart. For Hadrian was one of the few people who could thaw his heart and get any type of emotion from him. He wasn't even sure when or how the tiny babe had wormed his way into his heart but he was there now and, judging from the fondness Hadrian had for him, wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He was very happy to hear that Tomoe was treating him well and that he was beginning to move their relationship to a more mature level. He looked over at Tomoe who was reading over some scrolls while they talked and after catching his eye gave him a hearty nod of approval. 

Both were a bit started however when a bright flash of fire exploded between the two of them before receding to reveal a beautiful crimson and gold phoenix hovering there. The phoenix stared at them for a few moment before gliding down and settling himself comfortably on Hadrian's shoulder before giving a happy warble and beginning to preen Hadrian's hair with it's golden beak.

Three sets of eyes were focused on the phoenix although he gave an almost scolding trill when Harry moved his head to stare at the majestic bird. A few moments of silence passed before Death let out a loud snort of amusement before shaking his head ruefully.

"Only you Hadrian could have a phoenix appear out of nowhere and start taking care of you like a mother hen looks after an errant chick!" He finished this off with more rounds of his almost, but not quite, laughter. 

"It's not funny. I haven't done anything to summon a phoenix!" Harry protested before focusing his gaze on the bird once more. Said bird stopped preening his hair to stare back at him with warm black eyes before he pushed of from his shoulder to settle himself on the edge of the low table and looking at him expectantly.

Hadrian stared unblinkingly at him for a few moments before understanding entered his eyes. He stood up and swiftly made his way to the ice box. He opened it and after rummaging around for a few minutes, much to Tomoes annoyance, turned around with a bowl of mixed fruit in his hands. He placed the bowl on the table next to the phoenix and they all simply watched the creature eat for several minutes.

After a few moments the bird appeared to have finished as he once more turned to face Hadrian although they noticed how the birds eyes were no longer quite as warm which immediately put them on edge. Just as Tomoe opened his mouth a warmth seemed to fill the room and a musical voice began speaking.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your meeting but it is of vital importance that I speak to you on this day. My name is Fawkes and I was formerly the familiar of Albus Dumbledore. He plans to trap you in a contract by using the Goblet of Fire from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I am sorry to bring you this news."

Everyone had tensed the moment the headmaster's name had been mentioned and had only tensed further at the information the phoenix had delivered to them. Tomoe had moved protectively in front of Hadrian and was glaring viciously at the bird with blood red eyes and a fanged snarl on his lips. Hadrian however was peering around Tomoe in curiosity as he knew that phoenixes could tell no lies as they were pure and wholly good beings.

Death was the first to speak causing all eyes to turn to him. " And just how did a creature such as you come to be bonded to that wizard?" He questioned seriously as he knew phoenixes only bonded to those who were just as good and pure.

Fawkes seemed to wilt at the question before responding with sadness. "Albus used to have such good intentions but as time passed and he gained more fame and adulation his ideals slowly turned from helping improve life for all to only improving life for himself. I had hoped to turn him from this path but what he is trying to do now I simply cannot stay by his side anymore. He is too far one for me to be able to lead him back to the path he used to walk." 

"Why warn us though?" Harry piped up suddenly as he hugged Tomoe from behind to keep him calm while he spoke to the phoenix. "It is not your duty to warn us of what the old man is planning. Why bother?" He questioned seriously. Fawkes perked up and looked quite pleased at the question.

"That is because I wish to create a new bond. I am hoping to bond with you little god." This rolled into their minds while the phoenix himself let out several happy trills and looking hopeful at Hadrian who looked a bit bemused at the thought of another familiar.


	10. Chapter 10

While Harry was amused by the idea Tomoe was not. He was already forced to share Hadrian's attention and affection with that bastard snake Mizuki and now a Phoenix as well. He knew Hadrian would accept the bird as a familiar. He was simply too caring not to. Tomoe broke from his thoughts as he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Looking over he was faced with Harry's large green eyes staring at him questioningly. Giving a small sigh through his nose he nodded once which earned him a blinding smile and tight hug.

"I'd be honored to have you as my familiar Fawkes." Hadrian stated with a soft, happy smile that only widened at the happy song the phoenix immediately began chirping at the response. Fawkes shifted forward slightly butting his head against Hadrian's right palm. Fawkes focused for just a moment and pushed some of his own magic into his chosen bonded before pulling his head away and trilling soothingly as he knew it had hurt Albus when he'd bonded with him.

Hadrian however wasn't bothered at all but the bonding as he'd only felt the warmth of another immortals magic mingling with his own and cementing the bond. Ha gave a happy smile to the warbling phoenix before turning to Tomoe and giving him a shy smile before leaning up and giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Tomoe for letting me bond with Fawkes." Harry said happily, if a little shyly, with a pink blush on face. Tomoes eyes had widened for a moment at the kiss but the brief shock left quickly at Harry's words. In response Tomoe simply smiled tenderly at him before moving his bangs out of the way and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

A cough interrupted them and they both jumped a little bit before turning and facing a grinning Death who had stood up during the familiar bonding and had put his sunglasses back on as well as retrieving his leather jacket from by the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but I just wanted to say goodbye real quick." Death explained while he piled the left over sandwiches and cakes into a paper bag. As soon as he finished that he opened his arms in the universal sign of 'I want a hug'. Hadrian wasted no time in rushing over to hug him.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Harry asked while staring up at him. Hadrian rarely had the chance to truly visit with him and didn't want him to leave yet even though he'd been here for several hours now as the sun was now beginning it's descent and twilight had fallen.

"Sorry little dove but it's time for me to go. I've actually stayed longer than I should. My reapers just aren't equipped to take care of everything for any longer than a few hours at most." Death explained with a sigh. He didn't want to leave either. It was difficult, so difficult, to find anyone to be completely at ease in his presence and he relished those few people. That he'd finally found someone that was immortal who was one of these precious people just made it all the better as he wouldn't lose Hadrian to time as he had with the others.

Hadrian sighed but nodded anyways before stepping back from Death and smiling at him before turning and making his way to the door to show him out. It wouldn't do to show bad manners after all. He slid the door open and stepped out onto the porch and waited for Death to exit as well before closing the door behind them both.

"I am sorry I have to leave Hadrian but since everything has calmed down from you taking over the shrine and also with the Hallows you'll be helping me locate I should be able to visit more often." This was all said with a face-splitting grin as Death felt hope and giddiness at the thought of being able to visit his beloved Hadrian and also be freed of the Hallows at last.

Hadrian who had been pouting a bit that he had to leave perked up considerably at his words and nodded eagerly at the prospect of more visits before once again wrapping Death in a bone crushing hug for several moments. His hug was returned with equal enthusiasm before they both released each other and said their goodbyes. Harry waved to Death as he was enveloped in shadows and disappeared back to his realm to make sure chaos hadn't fallen in his absence.

Harry gave a small sigh of relief as he went back inside and kicked off the uncomfortable geta sandals before he tottered over to his bed and flopped down onto his back sighing again. Much as he loved visits he always felt strangely exhausted once they were over. He turned his head when he felt the bed dip next to him and met Tomoes warm navy colored eyes.

"Tired?" Tomoe questioned and received a sleepy nod in return. He stood from the bed to kneel in front of Hadrian before he gently lifted his feet and removed the tabi socks which earned him a happy sigh as he knew that Harry despised them with a passion. He gently lift Harry into a sitting position and unties the obi and helped him out of the heavy formal kimono and juban. He smiled fondly as Harry immediately curled up on the sheets as soon as he was free of the fabric. A simple spell sent the kimono to the laundry and summoned a pale pink sleep shirt for him as well.

"Hadrian you can't sleep yet. You need to take your hair down and dress for bed first." Tomoe scolded lightly as he easily pulled him from the bed, earning a childish whine from him. Despite that Harry didn't fight too much and slipped into his pajamas before sitting cross legged on the bed for Tomoe to pull his hair out of the simple knot he had put it in for the visit. As Tomoe slowly ran a brush through his hair he began singing one of his favorite songs, Ai No Uta, the song of love.

"There's power in this place   
Flowers in the fields   
Love in my heart...  
I pressed my ear up close And heard the buzz   
Yes, I remember Feeling your warm heartbeat enveloping me  
I pretend not to hear Someone's voice, someone's wounds   
Don't be deceived by such an ugly face   
Live in love now  
Born in this night   
What is reflected   
In your eyes?   
There's power in this place now   
Flowers in the fields   
Love in my heart...  
I don't even know a way to mend your broken wings   
Yes, we are walking endlessly Carrying this burden  
No matter what the time, No matter what the place, I know there is love   
So nothing will make me tremble Nothing will make me sad, make me grieve   
In the throes of love  
Lashed   
By the lukewarm wind   
What will I leave behind?   
Power in this place now   
Flowers in the fields   
Love in my heart...  
And   
I pretend not to hear Someone's voice, someone's wounds   
Don't be deceived by such an ugly face   
Live in love now  
Born in this night   
What is reflected   
In your eyes?   
Lashed   
By the lukewarm wind   
What will I leave behind?  
There's power in this place now   
Flowers in the fields   
Love in my heart..."

Tomoe finished tying a ribbon around the end of Harry's braid. Every time Hadrian sang it was beautiful and never failed to make him tired which is what Tomoe knew the little minx wanted. His thoughts were just confirmed as Harry turned around with an innocent smile and an expectant look. Tomoe sighed before waving his hand changing his formal clothes to a simple sleeping yukata before climbing into bed as Harry scooted over to allow him room before cuddling up to him happily.

"Goodnight Tomoe." Harry murmured already half asleep Tomoe noticed before he whispered goodnight into his ear and settling down to sleep himself. Neither noticed that Fawkes had conjured himself a simple perch at the foot of their bed and was watching over them happily. 

*Potter Manor*

Things at Potter manor were not going that well for Lily and James. Ever since their argument in his office there had been a strained silence between them and they could barely be in the same room as each other. Lily knew that James had made several good points about the way that they had raised Evan and she knew she hadn't tried as hard as she could to learn his culture and traditions but she didn't feel like things were as bad as he made them out to be. 

Lily didn't really want to speak to James right now but she didn't have much of a choice as Molly had invited them to dinner for the night. Well invited was a nice way of putting it was more like ordered but it was just the way she was and it was easier just to agree. Before she knew it she was once again in front of her husband's office door. She raised her hand to knock before she heard a faint sound. It sounded almost like laughter. Irritation immediately filled her. Here she had been worrying about being a good wife and trying her best while he was giggling away in his office!

Eyes flashing and her hands clenched into fists she barged in without knocking. The sight before her only served to make her more angry. Sirius was With James behind his desk and they were both giggling over a stack of parchment and marking on it with quills. Most likely some type of prank they're cooking up Lily thought contemptuously as she waited, with her anger rising, for them to notice her. 

"Lily!" Sirius called out as he noticed her standing in the doorway. Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". He had been friends with James since they had first met on the Hogwarts Express when they were both eleven. He was, in her opinion, the reason James stayed so childish throughout their marriage.

James looked up at the sound of Sirius' voice and smiled at his wife but it faltered quickly at the look on her face. She was giving him a glare that would have turned him to dust if she could. Her cheeks were red and she had folded her arms across her chest and was tapping her fingers on her arm. All of her worst warning signs were there and a quick glance at Sirius told him that he wasn't the only one that noticed.

"What's wrong Lils?" Sirius was brave enough to ask causing her scorching glare to swivel to him for several moments. Despite all of that she didn't immediately fly into a shrieking rage like she normally did. Instead she spoke through clenched teeth.

"What are you two doing in her?" Lily gritted out as she attempted to control her temper. Just because they were having fun didn't mean they weren't doing anything important. She'd learned years ago that the two of them together would be able to fin fun anywhere. Her suspicions were proven correct and she was glad she hadn't flown off the handle at them. 

"We're going over the bills being discussed at the next wizengamot meeting." James explained hurriedly. Rarely did they get the chance to explain before she was ripping them to shreds with vicious words and biting comments. Sirius next to him nodded his head to cement what he said. they watched as she sighed and dropped her arms before nodding and speaking again.

"Molly's invited us to dinner so you'd best get ready when you're finished." She said with a strained smile before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut she released a huge sigh and leaned against the wood. The Wizengamot is wizarding Britain's high court of law. It predates the Ministry of Magic itself, dating back to the days of the medieval Wizards' Council. James would have been angry at her for daring to say he wasn't working at that moment in time. She was very glad she had decided to hold her judgement until after an explanation. 'This time.' She thought as she pushed off the door and headed to her bedroom to get ready for supper at the Weasleys.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner with the Wealsey’s was always a noisy affair and tonight was no different. The whole Family plus Hermione and Evan made for a very noisy supper, especially as they were all crammed into the kitchen. Molly was bustling around the kitchen with pots and pans clanging around as she cooked. Molly was a short, plump, kindly-looking woman who adored her family more than anything else. Although it was remarkable how she could so easily look like a sabre-tooth tiger when she was angry with her sons. Arthur was sitting at the head of the table speaking animatedly about his latest muggle gadget to anyone who would listen. He was a tall, thin man with bright blue eyes and the flaming red hair that all his children had inherited, though his was thinning a bit. Seeing the happy chaos of the Weasley kitchen brought a smile to Lily’s face. It was nice to see such happiness.

Lily’s smile faded a bit as she noticed her son with Ron and Hermione crammed into one corner of the room and furiously whispering to each other. All three of them looked unhappy. Ron’s face was pinched and his ears were bright red. Ron looked like a typical weasley with fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. He had blue eyes, a long nose, and was described as being very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet. He always looked quite odd next to the much more studious Hermione. She has lots of bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and a bossy sort of voice that become slightly shrill when she was angry. Which is what it was currently doing. Though she couldn’t distinguish any words she could hear the shrill whispers from across the room.

“Lily dear! It’s so wonderful to see you again!” The sudden cry from Molly startled Lily out of her thoughts and she scarcely had time to look over at the older witch before she was enveloped in a tight hug as if it had been years since they’d seen each other instead of hours.

“It’s only been a few hours since we spoke Molly.” Lily managed to wheeze out before the Weasley matron finally released her from the bone-crushing hug. She smiled as the woman seemed to ignore her comment completely and instead began chattering on about how everything that had happened this summer and all that they still had to do. There had apparently been a gnome invasion this summer and the boys had a grand time sending them flying over the hedges on the edge of the property. There was still school shopping to do though as Molly had wanted to wait for Lily’s input on what time they should go.

“I’m not sure… How about after Evans birthday? I don’t want him being mobbed in Diagon Alley with people trying to give him gifts. Is that alright?” Lily question as she moved over into the kitchen area and automatically began helping with the finishing touches. She watched as Molly pursed her lips while levitating a massive cauldron of stew away from the fire. She herself was spelling a knife to cut several loaves of soft French bread while several rolls were buttering themselves.

“I think that should work out very nicely.” Molly finally exclaimed happily as she ladled the hearty French onion soup into a massive tureen that would be put in the center of the table so everyone could help themselves. “How does August third sound dear? That would be the day we can all go together and it shouldn’t be as crowded since it’ll be a Thursday and especially with the Quidditch cup being on the 25th as well. It’s sure to be nearly deserted” She commented thoughtfully as she and Lily together had the bread stack itself neatly on several platters. 

“I think that should be fine. James will be at work but that might honestly be helpful with the mischief he gets up to with Fred and George.” Lily said with a laugh and a fond smile. She did love how James always found joy and something to laugh at in life no matter how much it annoyed her at times. She was once again startled from her thoughts by the loud voice of Molly Weasley.

“Alright everyone! Supper's ready!” Molly bellowed at the people in the kitchen despite the fact that they were scarcely ten feet away from her. Fred and George seemed to take this as a personal offense to their ears and both of them were comically rubbing their ears dramatically.

“Geez mum, what are you…” Either Fred or George started. Lily had never been able to tell the two apart.

“…Trying to do make…”

“… Us go deaf?” They finished their sentence speaking at the same time. Not an uncommon occurrence for the identical twins. Fred and George weasley were completely identical in every way. Fred and George like the other members of the Weasley family, sported flaming-red hair and freckles, and was shorter than his brothers Bill, Percy, and Ron, and somewhat stocky, like his brother Charlie, who was not at the dinner much to Molly’s annoyance as he was with his Dragons in Romania. Ginny was sitting next to James and sending longing looks towards Evan. Ginny was extremely pretty girl. She had the typical Weasley family traits: flaming red hair, which she wore in a long mane, and a freckled complexion. She was of petite stature and had bright brown eyes like her mother. Lily thought she and Evan would be absolutely adorable together. A thought that Molly heartily agreed with. Thoughts of Evan and Ginny didn’t distract her from the twins however.

“None of that you two! We’ve guests over and I’ll not have any misbehavior from either of you! And non from you or James Sirius1” She said sharply pinning all of them with a burning glare. James and Sirius who had been snickering at the twins’ predicament were sweating a bit nervously in their seats as she pinned them with an equally threatening look.

Satisfied that her point had been made she immediately began dishing out the food with a simple flick of the wrist. The large ladle floated back and forth between bowls and the tureen and buttered rolls and slices of French bread floated away from their platters to land neatly on the folded napkins next to very plate. No matter how often she saw such simple magic it always amazed Lily at how it could be used in such domestic ways. When she started Hogwarts she thought magic was going to be dazzling and sometimes dangerous but most of what she saw and learned was for the simplest everyday things.

There were thousands upon thousands of spells had been created and then circulated for things that didn’t even need a spell! Opening soda bottles, tying shoe laces, applying makeup! Everything that anyone could possibly do in a day that didn’t need any outside help at all, had a spell designed specifically for that one task. Lily sighed quietly through her nose, not noticing the worried look James sent her way, and began eating the delicious soup that Molly had made for everyone.

*Time Skip*

Evan had been waiting for what seemed like forever for dinner to be over. Why did adults want to talk so bloody much? He thought moodily while picking apart his second piece of the delicious chocolate cake they’d had for dessert. He needed Hermione’s help figuring out how he was going to get his inheritance back from his stupid brother. A pretty-boy like that didn’t deserve it and from what he’d overheard from listening in on his parents his brother didn’t need it. It just wasn’t fair! Why did he get all the money on top of being a bloody stupid god?! Well he wasn’t going to let him get away with that. When his mum and dad got the ponce here he would show him a thing or two, Evan though while a nasty grin formed on his face.

“Alright dearies if everyone’s finished with their dinner you can head off now.” Molly finally announced as she stood up from her spot and began cleaning up. Everyone stood and began heading off to different parts of the house. Fred and George were both off like a shot with James and Sirius hot on their heels as they tromped up the stairs to develop merlin knows what. Ginny followed at a more sedate pace stealing subtle glances at Evan the whole time. Arthur was the last to leave as he wanted to make sure, as he did every night, that Molly and Lily didn’t need any help tidying up. Once assured by both females that they were just fine he headed out to his shed to tinker away at his muggle things.

Evan, Ron and Hermione slowly made their way out of the kitchen chatting about the quidditch world cup. Well Evan and Ron were, Hermione was huffing at them about always talking of quidditch and nearly nothing else. As soon as they were out of the hearing range of the two mothers however their conversation changed completely. Hermione was the one who began grilling Evan for details about his brother. They’d already discussed everything concerning the fact that Hadrian could hand over the Heirship to Evan but that the idea had been firmly destroyed by Evans dad.

“What else do you know about him Evan? What does he look like? Where does he live? Does he go to school?” She shot these questions off with scarcely a pause between and looked as if she would continue if Ron hadn’t interrupted her.

“Geez ‘mione let him answer why dontcha?” Ron said scornfully as they finally reached Ron’s room at the top of the burrow which hadn’t changed at all in the entire time they’d know the lanky redhead. His bedroom was a small room at the top of the house beneath the attic, decorated with posters of the Chudley Cannons with burnt orange colored walls. The sloped ceiling was so low that all three of the teens had to bend their heads so as not to hit their heads on it.

Hermione huffed at him and also sent a withering glare as she settled onto the bed next to him before turning her eyes back to Evan who was sitting on the camp bed that was now permanently in Ron’s room for when he spent the night. Evan had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared firmly at his hands. He was silent for several minutes before telling his two best friends everything he had learned about Hadrian Potter.

“Well he lives in Japan on a shrine or something like that. I’m not sure if he goes to school cause it is summer right now. He is really pretty though. Headmaster Dumbledore says it’s cause he’s a submissive wizard…” Evan was going to say more but he was cut off by a rather excited Hermione who was leaning forward eagerly at this point.

“A submissive Wizard? They’re so rare! I’ve read all about them. They’re supposed to be more beautiful than Veela’s and are also rumored to be incredibly powerful!” She said excitedly not noticing the exasperated looks the two boys were exchanging.

“Riiight…” Evan drawled with an annoyed look on his face. Hermione’s face turned pink and she looked embarrassed before mumbling an apology before Evan continued. “The only other thing I know is that apparently he’s some kind of God from what my parents say.” He finished with a scowl. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks before they looked back to Evan who simply shrugged before announcing they should go to sleep. On that note Hermione left to go down to Ginny’s room on the third floor while the two boys dressed for bed and went to sleep with no more thoughts given to Evan’s mysterious brother.

*Mikage Shrine* 

“Hmmmm…” Hadrian murmured thoughtfully before a Cheshire grin appeared on his face as he allowed the image of the burrow to disappear from the surface of an ornate silver mirror. “Tomoe! We’re going on a little trip on the third of August!” He called out, his smile not diminishing in the least as he began giggling.


	12. Chapter 12

July passed calmly for the Potter family. Everything went exactly as it always had in past years. Evan spent his time rushing to and from the burrow. James split his time between his Family and his duties as a senior Auror. Auror is the occupational title of any witch or wizard serving as a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical communities in their respective countries from large-scale threats and while Lily hated his job as it was so dangerous she still put up with it and spent her spare time tinkering with the creation of new spells and enchantments to distract her. Hermione was visiting while her parents were away at a dentistry conference and per usual was following Lily around like a puppy while asking question after question about her projects. She occasionally managed to bully Evan and Ron into joining her which lead to her abandoning her project to chase the three teens away so she could actually work.

July 31st was rapidly approaching and a huge party was currently being planned for Evan. His birthday party had always been one of the biggest events of the year as it was the only time the public was allowed to enter the home of their beloved Boy-Who-Lived and interact with him without being considered a crazed fan. Not that it ever stopped them from mobbing him anytime he left the manor but it did always help to keep the extreme over done fanfare to a minimum at least.

Lily was in an absolute flurry of anxiety and planning as she always was. There was just so much to do! Caterers, musician, invitations! It always nearly overwhelmed her and she hated planning it every year. It always ended up happening whether she wanted it or not. Her son's birthday parties didn't have to be balls for Merlin's sake! But no everyone had to see the boy on his birthday and bow down to him as if he was some kind of god! Lily paused in her wand movements causing several gold streamers to fall to the ground as she'd been levitating them to hang around the ballroom. 

The potter family ballroom was large and overly ornate with gold marble covering the floor and a beautiful pattern created with dark green and red marble in the center of the floor. Pillars lined the walls except for the far wall which was floor to ceiling windows with two sets of large french doors leading to a massive balcony bedecked with climbing roses and stone benches so that guests could go onto the balcony after dancing to cool off. Every time she saw the ballroom it made her smile because of the american movie created by Walt Disney named Beauty and the Beast. Walt Disney had been an american wizard who had befriended Charlus Potter when he had visited America. Charlus had laughed heartily and told her this when she commented on how much potter manor resembled the castle from the movie if you took away the towers. His old friend had modeled the design for the castle off of his manor. It had amazed Lily that wizards were able to bring magic to the muggle world in such unique ways.

Lily sighed as she shook her head gently. Her thoughts had gotten away from her once again. It had been happening much more often lately. Ever since she had met her eldest son once again actually. She had lived her life in blissful ignorance up until that point. She couldn't even bring herself to be angry anymore at Harry. He hadn't done anything wrong. All he had done was tear open the wounds on her life to reveal the rotting flesh beneath that was slowly poisoning her life. It was never fun when your children point out everything that is wrong in your life but she had no one to blame but herself. She couldn't blame James for anything. He hadn't forced her to give up Hadrian and it had been her choice to spoil Evan and not allow James to teach him the Potter Family traditions that she had called outdated and barbaric when James had spoke to her about lessons when Evan had been five.

With another sigh Lily began once again began decorating the ballroom for Evan's 14th birthday. This year was apparently very special as it marked the day when the Heir, Lily and James had decided to keep the fact that Evan was not the official Heir secret from the wizarding community as a whole, was considered old enough to begin learning and helping with the family business and finances. This was done to prepare the Heir for when they would one day be head of the family. Not that Evan ever would Lily thought ruefully as she finished up the gold streamer and began conjuring gold and ruby fairy lights to float around the high domed ceiling. They weren't needed for actual light as there was a massive crystal and gold chandelier but they did provide beautiful color and entertained the younger children that came when they grew bored with dancing and talking.

It took only a few more wand movements for everything to clean itself up and the ballroom was finished for Evan's birthday party tomorrow night. Golden streamers were falling in gentle waves all across the pillars and dozens of small round tables with ruby and gold centerpieces in the shape of griffins with balloons attached to them. Each table could hold around half a dozen people each.the red and gold fairy lights were flitting serenely around the chandelier and glowing softly. A long table in front of the glass wall leading to the balcony was set for twelve as Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Sirius would be joining them at the head table which was usually only reserved for blood family members. A crystal and gold plate set with matching goblets was the set being used for this year. James said that this plate setting had been used by the Potter Family for generation on the Heirs 14th and 17th birthdays.

Lily was just walking to the head table to make sure she hadn't made any mistakes with the placement or design when the massive double doors of the ballroom were thrown open making her spin around in shock before loud shrieking filled the air along with obnoxious laughter. Ron and Evan were running into the center of the ball room with Hermione following after them screaming at the top of her lungs. Lily took one look at the girl and knew immediately what had set her off. Her long brown hair had been cut into a short pageboy hairstyle and it was obvious that she did not appreciate it one bit. 

"Evan! Ron! Just what did you do?" Lily called loudly which had the two boys freeze mid-run as they turned their eyes to her. Hermione however didn't seem to have heard her at all because she tackled the two boys with a snarl that would have made any wildcat proud. As soon as she had the boys down she began shrilly berating them while beating her fists on the both of their chests. 

Lily let out a groan before she separated Hermione from the boy with a flick. This action caused Hermione to finally notice her presence she stared at Lily for a minute before promptly bursting out in tears and running from the room. Lily took the time to attach a simple tracking charm to the girl before turning a frosty glare onto the two boys who were currently picking themselves off of the floor. 

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Was all Lily said before she turned on her heel and followed the pale blue light that emerged from her wand at a murmured incantation so that she could find where Hermione had run off to.

*Mikage Shrine*

Preparation for Hadrian's birthday were much simpler than those for Evans. Birthdays were not nearly as big of a deal in Japan as they are in western culture. Tomoe had arranged for a fruit tart from Madame Cee's bakery as it was Hadrian's favorite sweet and he also purchased him a small gift in the form of a log silver chain with a beautiful sapphire teardrop jewel hanging from it. Hadrian wasn't too concerned with his birthday either. He was looking forward to going to England on the third to irritate his parents and brother. Speaking of that...

"Hadrian, why exactly are we going to England? Didn't you fiddle with them enough when they came here?" Tomoe questioned as he turned away from the fried rice he was cooking to face Hadrian who was laying on the bed reading a scroll written in ancient Parseltongue. Hadrian had been five when Tomoe had found the child speaking to a garden snake. Parseltongue is the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpent-based creatures, like the Runespoor and Basilisk) and those who can converse with them. An individual who can speak parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth. It is a very uncommon skill, and is typically hereditary. Tomoe and Mikage had no clue how Harry had the skill because as far as they knew there were none in his family that could speak the language.

Harry looked up from the scroll and smiled at Tomoe before he stood up from the bed and made his way over to him while smiling charmingly. Tomoe gave him a flat look. He wouldn't trust that smile in a thousand years. It meant Hadrian had something planned and it wasn't going to be pleasant for whoever was on the receiving end.

"I figured it would be fun to fan the flames a bit since that headmaster of theirs is planning another way to force me back there. They're going to run crying to him that I was in Diagon Alley and he'll come running to capture me in broad daylight. He'll look completely insane and lose a lot of his standing especially as I'll be a special guest of the ministry of magic on top of that." Harry explained his innocent and sweet smile never leaving his face.

"You're absolutely devious, koishii. Did you know that?" Tomoe teased with a smile as he turned back to dinner with Hadrian cuddled up to his side. The only answer to his question was a sweet smile and Hadrian leaning up on his toes to give him a kiss on the cheek while one of his hands reached up to tweak his ears. 'Very devious' Tomoe thought his smile transforming into a smirk at the amount of chaos he and Hadrian were about to cause and with hardly no effort on their part. A leisurely visit and a day of shopping. This was going to be fun.

*Headmaster's Office* 

Back in England Albus Dumbledore was finalizing the plans for the triwizard tournament when a chill ran down his spine. It was not unlike the feeling of someone walking over your grave. He paused for a moment in his paperwork before shrugging the feeling away. It was most likely a draft from the empty fireplace. Without giving it one more thought he returned to the spell he was working on to allow Harry's name to be placed in the Goblet of Fire.


	13. Chapter 13

Hadrian's birthday passed with little fanfare although he did all but tackle Tomoe in a hug and pepper his face with kisses once he opened the small jewelry box that contained a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire teardrop pendant. Tomoe had know that Hadrian would adore the piece but he didn't think he would love it quite that much. Evan's birthday on the other hand couldn't have had more fanfare if it tried. James had gone completely overboard with his party. He had hired a full string quartet for the traditional dances as well as booking The Weird Sisters, a very popular band in the wizarding world, for some more fun music for later in the evening. He'd also had the party fully catered by a retinue of house elves although he did use human servers hired from a small business in Diagon Alley.

To top the entire party off Evan had received a veritable mountain gifts of all sorts. Money, jewels, quidditch equipment, books, games and anything else anyone could think of to give their 'Savior' for no other reason than they could on this one day. After opening all those presents Evan had been presented with a massive seven tier chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting and drizzled with syrup. Most of the children after having their slices were bouncing off the walls they were so energized. Evan was included in this so the party only continued for another hour or so after that before as the children's sugar high ended and they all ended up falling asleep in various places throughout the ballroom. Lily had given James the silent and cold shoulder treatment for the fiasco of a birthday party that had her nearly tearing her own hair out.

Today was going to be easier on Lily though because they were going to Diagon Alley for school supplies and she knew that with Molly Weasley accompanying them on the outing it would keep her sons mischief at a minimum and keep his from acting out too much as well. It wouldn't be easy by any stretch of the imagination but it would at least be manageable with the weasley matriarch to help wrangle the gaggle of children. Evan, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were all with them today. At least Hermione would also be able to help with wrangling the boys.

Lily sighed as they began the shopping expedition at Madame Malkin's robes for all Occasions. Everyone was due for some new robes as they were all too short at the wrist and ankle. She and James were footing the bill for the children's shopping today. Molly and Arthur had both protested which had lead to a several hour long argument between the Potter's and the Weasley's which happened every year as Molly and Arthur balked at any form of charity. they always managed to wear them down in the end with the fact that it would give their children a better quality of life. With these thoughts in mind as the kids were being fitted for their robes she looked down at their book lists to check where they would need to go. 

Fourth Year students will require:  
Uniform:  
The quantity given are the suggested minimum requirements.

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
4\. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls  
5\. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans  
6\. Two charm-able ties in house colors  
7\. One charm-able winter scarf in house colors  
8\. Two pairs of trousers or shorts for boys, or skirts for girls  
9\. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee socks or black ankle socks for boys.  
10\. One set of dress robes (any color, conservative style)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Required Textbooks  
Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century  
Modern Magical History  
Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy  
The Monster Book of Monsters  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk  
The Pocket Guide to the Night Sky by Rigel Wilkes  
Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky  
Bindrunes and Galdr Tunes by Jules Norson  
Herbology Care taking and Dangerous Plants by L. Podemis  
Thurston Candlewick's Complete and Extremely Useful Field Guide to Dark Creatures  
Intermediate Transfiguration Sixth Edition

Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
2 cauldrons (pewter, standard size 2, copper standard size 4)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 basic potions ingredients kit  
1 set of protective gloves  
Quills  
Inks  
Parchment  
Blank Journal  
Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies  
1 abacus  
Lunar scope  
Crystal Ball  
Rune set

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Lily sighed again as she looked over the list as a whole. So little has changed on these lists from her own Hogwarts days. The wizarding world was absolutely brilliant but still so stagnant. It took ages for anything to be done and any changes brought forth to try and modernize the almost medieval culture was brutally shot down by the blood purists who still controlled the culture and way of life for the community. She wanted to change this but she knew now that she didn't have any power here. This was a world still ruled by men where women had no say or power in anything. Even James who agreed with her that the Wizarding world needed to be brought into the 21st century didn't truly listen to her or her ideas. He loved her she knew but anytime she did anything on her own she felt as if he was simply indulging her instead of truly thinking she could do anything she thought morosely as the children made their way over to her with their robes in bulky bags. With a smile she waved her wand and shrunk the purchases allowing the kids to keep their hands free and simply slide the tiny bags in their pockets. 

They left the building easily as Molly had been correct that the Alley wasn't nearly as busy as usual due to the quidditch world cup and a Wednesday on top of that. She could hear an argument building between the children about where to go next. Hermione of course wanted to go to Flourish & Blotts to get all of their textbooks and some recreational books as well. The twins wanted to go to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop as always and Evan, Ron and Ginny were clamoring to go to Quality Quidditch shop to look at the newest brooms and such. Lily turned to help Molly diffuse the situation when a flash of silver caught her eye. She turned to see what it was and froze completely. Standing in front of a small stall that someone had set up selling jewelry was Hadrian and that creature whose name started with a 'T'. They were standing there as if they had always been coming to Diagon Alley and she watched as Hadrian lifted up a lovely set of earrings made of silver with two small sapphires dangling from them. 

Hadrian was dressed in a beautiful yet simple floor length dress that was a light cream color that had a pattern of red flowers with green stems and leaves climbing from the hem of the dress up to his hips before thinning out a bit and stopping. There was a band just below his breast, which Lily noticed were beginning to develop, and above the band the same flower patter was embroidered there was well and also on the small capped sleeves that covered his petite shoulders. The finishing touch on the dress was a sheer, shimmering fabric floating down from the waistband to the hem of the dress.(A/N: I obviously love all of Chiis dresses from Chobits lol. https://www.google.com/search?client=ms-android-att-aio-us&biw=363&bih=294&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=ZfJpW6ryNc_KswWkkqGICA&q=chii+chobits&oq=chii+chobits&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..35i39l3j0l2.10970.11797..12231...0.0..0.192.989.0j6......0....1.........0i8i30.4BA6ZNJyfNM#imgdii=YHq98eL84erfnM:&imgrc=_gN_lgWS6_Ru8M:) The only thing else Hadrian was wearing was a simple silver chain and pendant that hung to the waistband of the dress. The earring he was holding up matched it very well Lily thought dazedly as she continued to stare. She paid almost no attention to the creature standing protectively next to her who stuck out like a sore thumb in the same clothes he was wearing the last time she saw him.

Moll was still trying to sort out the schedule of where they would go next but it was getting increasingly difficult and Lily wasn't helping her at all. Molly looked around in exasperation and when she saw Lily just standing there she immediately opened her mouth to comment on the lack of help.

"Lily! Would you mind giving me a hand dear?" Molly called and when she didn't hear a response she looked over at her again and for the first time noticed the vacant look in her eyes. Molly quickly shushed the children before making her way over to the redhead. 

"Lily? What's wrong dear? Is something bothering you?" Molly asked worriedly as her questions continued to garner no response from the woman. All of the children had stopped fighting completely as they realized something was wrong with Evan's mum. They moved over and clustered around the two women in concern. Molly waved her hand in front of Lily's face which didn't even cause her to flinch at all before she decided to follow her line of sight. Molly couldn't see anything but a couple buying a pair of earrings from a jewelry cart. The young man was dressed oddly to be sure but that wasn't too uncommon of wizards who were trying to blend in with muggles.

Evan followed her gaze and his abrupt screech startled Lily and everyone else in their group. Evan was glaring at the couple who was staring at them from the stall as if they were insane but Evan didn't seem at all bothered by this as he quickly stomped his way towards them despite Molly's spluttering and his friends all gawping at him as well as several passerby who had stopped to see what had the Boy-Who-Lived sounding like a cat that had its tail stepped on. One of these bystanders was Rita Skeeter who looked very interested in what was happening as she reached into her crocodile handbag to pull out a pad of parchment and an acid green quill.

"What are you doing here?!" Evan screamed into Hadrian's face as he looked down his nose at him due to him being slightly taller despite being the younger of the two. Evan's face was beet red in anger and his chest was heaving as he took in deep, angry breaths. His fists were clenched tightly at his side and his whole body was quivering as he glared death at his older brother.

Hadrian did not seem at all affected by the fact that Evan was screaming in his face. In fact all he did was blink innocently for several moments which only seemed to make Evan angrier as he snarled while Lily and Molly, who had finally made their way over, pulled on his shoulders and began whispering furiously in his ears while attempting to pull him back but Evan refused to budge. This was his chance to get his older brother back for stealing his inheritance and not even caring about it. His anger only grew as he saw him smile sweetly at him.

"Well hello to you too, little brother." Hadrian said sweetly with a warm smile upon his face which only widened as the crowd that had accumulated heaved a hug gasp of astonishment. Evan Rita's mouth had dropped open and her quick-quotes froze mid-word in response to it's owner's shock. Everyone immediately began whispering to each other which only incensed Evan more. With a furious snarl he threw himself at Hadrian with a fist raised and ready to impact on his stupidly perfect and smug face but it never reached it's destination and a large hand deftly caught his wrist.

Evan froze as a shadow fell across him and he slowly looked up into frosty navy colored eyes set in a handsome and exotic face. Evan gulped slightly as his skin rapidly went pale. This man was very tall and strong too Evan thought with a wince as he tried to remove his wrist from the grip it was in. All this got him was an angry glare from the man and sharp pain running up his arm.

"Tomoe..." Hadrian stated softly, causing all eyes to snap to him. "... Please let Evan's arm go. You can't blame him for being angry. It's not his fault that our parents never told him that I was the elder of the two of us and the Heir Apparent of the Potter Legacy. So please..." Harry stated softly as he moved forward and placed his hand on Tomoe's arm. Tomoe looked ready to protest but instead he simply inclined his head and released Evan's arm as requested but not before squeezing Evan's wrist slightly tighter with a glare before dropping the offending appendage.

Hadrian looked at his mother and the rather Dumpy woman next to her before he bowed lightly at the waist to the both of them causing his loose hair to fall forward and hide his face before he spoke. "I'm sorry for interrupting your day. It won't happen again." Harry stated as he rose from his bow and gave them all a bright smile before beginning to walk away before a loud voice called out to him.

Hadrian turned and observed a witch who was walking quickly towards him while waving a hand through the air. Her blonde hair was set in rather elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and had thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Her blonde curls were curiously rigid, suggesting it was styled with the magical equivalent of hairspray. In addition, she had penciled-on eyebrows and three gold teeth, as well as large, masculine hands. She was carrying a crocodile-skin handbag and was wearing rather gaudy robes of green leather with maroon furs at the collar and sleeves. She caught up with him and Tomoe and quickly introduced herself with a large smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the daily prophet. But, of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. The mysterious Brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Would you mind and interview with me?" She finished eagerly while clutching at her large handbag. She watched sharp interest as the older brother, a submissive wizard by the looks of things, turned towards a handsome silver haired man who shot her a piercing look for a moment before nodding. 

"Excellent! My office is just down the way. We'll have it their for more... Privacy." Rita stated with a shark-like smile while sending a smug look towards Lily Potter whose face was an ashen white color. She despised the uppity mudblood. She'd been denying her the rights to an interview for years but now she was finally going to get the scoop on the famous Potter family. And who better to get if from than a scorned Heir? Nobody.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so pleased you've agreed to an interview Hadrian. May I call you Hadrian? Such a lovely name." Rita all but purred as she, Harry and Tomoe settled in her office. The office was slightly small and tucked into a corner of the Daily Prophet building. She had a medium sized cherry wood desk covered in reams of parchment, half empty ink bottles and various quills. She had a rather large plush chair behind it in plum velvet. Quite opposite of the somewhat rickety wooden chairs she had in front of the desk. The walls of the office were covered in filing cabinets, all neatly shut and locked. The final touch in the office was a large sumptuous oriental rug covering nearly the entire floor. 

Tomoe frowned as he looked at the state of the chairs. There was no way he was allowing Hadrian to sit there. Harry had noticed it as well since he'd made no move to sit. Rita looked at the both of them expectantly as she opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out fresh parchment. Tomoe gave a nearly silent sigh before he waved his hand and both chairs merged together and formed a sturdy wooden bench with a soft cushion on the seat and one also pillowing the back of said bench. Rita who had been in the process of waving her wand to clear the mess on her desk had gone stock still. That man had used wandless magic was the only thought running through her head as she watched him help Harry into his seat before seating himself and turning his piercing stare on to her.

"I don't mind at all Miss Skeeter." Hadrian stated with a polite smile. His words startled Rita out of her shocked state and she shook herself slight as she finished the incantation and all of the papers on her desk sorted themselves neatly before flying over to various filing drawers and began filling themselves while her quills and ink bottles straightened themselves out. Rita laid out her new parchment and then pulled out an acid green quill and the sucked on the tip for a moment before balancing it on the parchment.

"Lovely. Thank you so much Hadrian. You don't mind if I use a quick-quotes quill do you? Lovely." A Quick-Quotes Quill is a magical quill that writes automatically as the subject speaks. However, the quill does not record verbatim what the subject says. Instead, it takes a subject's words and creates sensational and inaccurate tales that bear little resemblance to actual events. It is capable of writing on its own when dictated to, although what is written is often highly embellished. Tomoe frowned again as the woman hadn't even given them the option of saying no. He would give her the benefit of the doubt however as he knew that particular writing instrument was also capable of taking accurate notes as well.

"This is Rita Skeeter, Attractive blonde, forty three, interviewing Hadrian Potter for the Daily Prophet..." She began happily as the quill flew across the page. Tomoe was pleased to note that the quill was making accurate notations. He refused to allow anything to slander Hadrian's name if he could prevent it and he usually could. That didn't mean he trusted this woman however. She reeked of lies and deceit hung about her in a heavy shroud. This was a woman to be wary of. She knew secrets and could make or break someone. He's never heard of her before of course but he had seen and encountered many people in his long life and he could tell who was dangerous and who was not.

"Now Harry tell me... How were you taken from your family as a child? Your parents have never revealed any details? The public has been curious for many years now." Rita asked eagerly, her quick-quotes quill was also nearly quivering in delight as well. It was an odd sight.

"Taken?" Hadrian stated who appeared quite shocked. "I wasn't taken from my family. My family abandoned me. They didn't want me because my younger twin was the one who supposedly destroyed the dark lord Voldemort." Rita's malicious glee was so great at that point in time that she didn't even flinch from the use of You-Know-Who's name. She leaned forward across her desk excitedly with a nearly maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Abandoned?! James and Lily Potter abandoned their own Heir?!" She asked loudly before realization lite her eyes. "Supposed Destroyer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Are you saying Evan Potter is not the Boy-Who-Lived?" Her voice had reached a new pitch in her excited state and she looked ready to nearly jump down Hadrian's throat to get the story from him faster. Tomoe who had been silent until this point made his presence know.

"Madame... If you are not able to control yourself then I will end this interview now." Tomoe stated calmly and watched as horror covered her face for a split second before her expression smoothed out and she sat back comfortably in her chair and gave him what he assumed was supposed to be a charming smile. 

"Of course. I apologize for my eagerness but this is revolutionary news you understand. Would you please answer my questions Hadrian?" Rita said with an oily tone to her voice. She leaned forward a tad in her chair so that her quill and parchment were well in her sight before looking eagerly and expectantly at Hadrian once more.

"Of course Miss Skeeter. I have what muggles call an Eidetic memory. An Eidetic memory is a clinical term that Doctors use when someone has near perfect recall of one or more of their senses. I can read a book once and then recite it verbatim with no outside help whatsoever. I can recall every moment I've ever lived and some from even before that technically as I even remember being in the womb. I believe the reason my recall is so perfect is because my magic enhances it because I have the same perfect recall with all of my senses as. Am I making sense? Sometimes people get a little lost." Hadrian explained with a slightly concerned look on his face as he observed the slightly glazed look in Rita's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I understand what your saying but I was just very surprised. Do you mean to say that you remember the night that You-Know-Who attacked your family?" Rita asked smoothly. Despite the look in her eyes she was able to maintain her cool. She knew that Tomoe was not fooling around with his threat to cut her interview short. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen!

"I do. Do you want me to start with that as opposed to my parents abandonment of me?" Harry questioned. He received a pretty energized nod from her which was slightly disturbing with her rigid curls not moving an inch. "It was a fairly normal night as far as everything goes. Mother wasn't taking us out trick or treating as she'd planned because we were in hiding from Voldemort. We had just been put to bed when there came a huge crash from downstairs. I heard what sounded like a fight when the door burst open and Mother was standing there. She slammed the door behind her and cast several spells on it before she came over to the crib that Evan and I were in and stood in front of us protectively. It wasn't long before the door was opened again with much more violence. He's cast a blasting hex I believe but I'm not 100% sure. A hooded figure entered the room and demanded my Mother stand aside. She refused and he called her a silly girl before casting a spell on her that was a violet purple color. Evan was crying at this point because of the noise but I wasn't. I was simply staring into a gruesome face. He had pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs. He was truly horrifying and he seemed to be irritated by Evan's crying as he pointed his wand at him. I didn't like that because he was my baby brother . I'm not sure what I did but it was instinctual. I didn't want him to hurt Evan the way he'd just hurt Mother. I just wanted him to go away before a bright white light started glowing under my skin. He turned to me with shock in his inhuman eyes before he moved his wand from Evan to myself and the light exploded from me and he was sent flying back onto the opposite wall but he was burning with white fire and screaming. It was only for an instant though before he was completely consumed and all that was left was a scorch mark in the shape of his body on the wall. I was so tired after that that I fell asleep immediately and I only woke up again when Albus Dumbledore was running scans on me with his wand." Hadrian finished with a small sigh and a small cough as his throat was quite dry after speaking for so long.

Rita had been smiling the entire time he was speaking and her smile had only grown the more Harry spoke. Her quill was flying across the paper madly to make sure no detail was missed. Rita and Tomoe were both keeping a sharp eye on the parchment but Tomoe had nothing to worry about. This story was too important to trump it up with anything other than truth. Anything less than that would see Rita lynched by the community. Rita and Tomoe both notice the dry cough right away. 

"Oh I'm so sorry! Please allow me to offer you tea and lunch." Rita said hurriedly. There was no way she wasn't getting the rest of this story! She watched nervously as Hadrian turned immediately to Tomoe silently waiting for his decision. She only hoped that he would be fine with her offer of lunch.

"That is acceptable. I will order it however as Hadrian is somewhat picky. Do you have any preference Miss Skeeter?" Tomoe asked after only a few moments thought. He knew Hadrian wouldn't want to leave now, the vicious kami that he was, because this was a very quick and easy way for him to get the revenge he desires by using this woman and paper to spread his story across the country efficiently.

He watched coolly as the woman nodding eagerly with a greedy glint in her eyes as she named the Rosa Lee Teabag as her usual lunch place and she recommended their soup and sandwiches with their signature rose tea. Tomoe knew that it was a higher end tea shop and that she likely couldn't typically afford it except for special occasions. Instead of pointing this out he simply inclined his head and disappeared to the tea shop before he reappeared in a few moments with his hands full of food containers and bags. Rita looked very startled as she blinked several times before smiling and clearing her desk once more.

Tomoe set the containers down and waived his hand causing several white plates and bowls, along with teacups, to appear and the food began serving itself onto the tableware. For all of them he had ordered a roast beef sandwich on thick cut wheat bread with a side of rich baked potato soup and fragrant rose tea. For dessert there were small chocolate cakes with fresh strawberries and cream.

"I suggest we leave the rest of the tale until after lunch. Is that alright with you Miss Skeeter?" Tomoe asked simply without even glancing at her as he passed Hadrian his tea before deftly using a knife to slice the sandwiches into halves for easy consumption. Rita didn't need to be told twice as she nodded before happily digging into her food.


	15. Chapter 15

While Hadrian and Tomoe were enjoying lunch at The Daily Prophet the Potters and Weasleys were having a rougher time. They’d nearly been mobbed by the crowd that had accumulated during Evan and Hadrian’s spat. All of them had immediately began clustering around them while asking questions in loud voices and demanding answers about what had just happened. Why had that beautiful ‘girl’ called Evan little brother and why had he reacted so violently and tried to strike her? The demands were almost never ending before James was able to arrive with a few Aurors to clear away the crowd. It was times like this that Lily was so happy that James was so paranoid and had monitoring charms on Evan anytime they went out. The crowd cleared quickly after that although a couple of people had to be port-keyed away to a detainment center for fighting with an Auror.

“What the hell happened Lils?” James asked as soon as the crowd was cleared away and he had checked on Evan. He had a nasty bruise that was swelling rapidly from the grip that creature had on him for a few moments. She’d never been more terrified in her life aside from the one time she faced You-Know-Who in person. How could she even begin to explain to James that Evan had attacked what looked like an innocent shopper in the middle of the Alley when he had dozens of people watching his every move. Well there was no use in putting it off Lily thought.

“Hadrian was in the Alley James. At a jewelry stall. Evan saw him and before I could do anything he was storming over and screaming in his face. Harry was calm and just asked him why he was so angry. Evans’s temper got the best of him and he tried throwing a punch but that silver haired creature caught his arm which is why it’s so bruised. Harry had the creature let go and stated that it wasn’t Evan’s fault that we didn’t tell him about the Heir-ship. It ended there but not before Rita Skeeter got her claws into Hadrian for an interview.” Lily finished before she went quiet and waited for her husband to speak.

James had initially looked furious as she stated that his oldest child was in England despite his complete reluctance when they went to Japan to retrieve him but now that they weren’t focused on him he suddenly appears?! He didn’t stay angry for very long however as Lily continued on with her tale and his face slowly grew more and more pale as she described Evans actions and Hadrian’s words. This was not good especially if Rita Skeeter had been able to sink her claws into Hadrian for a good story.

“What reason is he giving for attacking someone in broad daylight? Even if it was Harry.” James asked tiredly as he rubbed his forehead to try and head off the headache he could feel forming. Evan had cause to be angry with Hadrian to be sure but that was no reason to try and punch him in front of the whole Alley. He honestly had no idea what goes through that child’s head sometimes. One moment he was the perfect son being correct and polite the next he was a little hellion picking fights and throwing tantrums over any little thing. What were they going to do?

“Just take everyone home Lily. I’ll have one of the trainees pick everything up from the lists and drop it off at the manor and I’ll see if I can head off Skeeter. Greedy bitch might take a bribe.” James sighed as he struggled to think of how to clean up the mess his wife and child had created. It wasn’t the first time and it likely wouldn’t be the last. James sighed again as he watched the Aurors apparate away with the children while Molly followed immediately. Lily however stayed behind and she was giving James a look that said she wasn’t going anywhere.

“What is it Lils?” James asked as he tried to remain civil about the situation despite feeling the need to scream and shout at his wife due to her inability to control their son while they were out. He didn’t ask much when they go out except to stay out of trouble but apparently that was just too much to ask for. James observed the stubborn set to her jaw and the fire in eyes and knew that there was no way she was going to go home and let him deal with it. She had something that she wanted to say to either Harry or Skeeter and she was going to let them know what was on her mind.

“I need to talk to Hadrian and Skeeter both. I get that Harry’s probably upset about us putting him up for adoption but it was for his own good! He would have just grown up in Evan’s shadow and ended up turning dark! As for Skeeter she needs to learn her place around us. She’s nothing more than a nosy reporter known for spreading lies. We can take care of her.” Lily finished before flipping her long red hair over her shoulders dramatically before giving James a look that plainly stated ‘Let’s Go Now.’ She was obviously impatient to get this meeting over with as she promptly pivoted on her heel and began making her way to The Daily Prophet.

James looked up at the sky for a moment with a look of deep self-suffering on his face before he dropped his head back and ran both his hands through his hair before letting out a frustrated sigh and following his wife. Jogging lightly for a moment to catch up to her as she marched up the alley not really caring who was in her way as she carved a path through the slight crowds.

*The Daily Prophet, Rita’s office*

Hadrian smiled into his teacup as he felt the auras of his parents heading this way. Mother dearests was quite angry. A small giggle escaped his mouth at the thought of her marching up here to scold him. He looked up to see Tomoe and Rita both watching him. Tomoe in slight concern and Rita with greed as she readied her quill to begin writing once more. It was silent for a few moments before it was broken by Rita speaking.

“Shall we continue now Hadrian?” Rita asked as she sucked on the point of her quick quotes quill and balanced it once more on a new sheaf of parchment before turning eager eyes onto Harry as she began asking more questions. “Do you also mind if we have a picture for the article? I’m sure it will be a big hit. And would you also mind elaborating on your regular life as well? Where are you living now? Are you seeing someone? Engaged? What school do you attend?” She asked all these questions with hardly a breath between them. She only paused in her questions due to the somewhat wide-eyed look on Hadrian’s face.

“Which would you like me to answer first Miss Skeeter?” Hadrian questioned with a small almost indulgent smile on his face. This woman was very eager for any time of scandal and would prove a very useful tool again his parents and that headmaster of theirs.

“I’d love to hear more about your life in general for now. I think the abandonment should wait for another article. We don’t want people to work themselves into a panic from too much news at once.” Rita simpered with a wide grin on her face at what she considered a sly move to getting a second interview with Hadrian. Harry only smiled at her again before he began speaking.

“Well I do live on a shrine in the north-west part of Tokyo. It has a natural beauty because it’s located on the edge of a forest. Tomoe lives there with me at the shrine and we take care of the various duties that are required. I really love it there and I’m excited to be going back after our visit here.” As harry spoke of his shrine he began looking more and more genuinely happy with a spark in his eyes and his skin nearly glowing with happiness.

“What about school Harry dear?” Rita said with a slight breathlessness in her tone as she observed the happiness radiating off of Hadrian. Tomoe wasn’t at all pleased with this as he snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him closer while giving Rita a stony glare. She gave a start and shivered lightly at his look before nervously turning her gaze back to Hadrian who had happily cuddled up to Tomoe.

“I don’t go to school anymore. I tested out of everything when I was ten because it was just so boring. I remembered everything after reading it once. I actually have a Master’s degree from a mundane college in Ancient Japanese Folklore.” Hadrian bubbled happily as Tomoe gently began toying with his hair to keep him as happy as he was right now. Hadrian had a weakness for any form of massage.

“What is ‘College’ Hadrian if you don’t mind me prying?” Rita asked as her quill happily scribbled away.

“College is a school for advanced learning. In the magical world I suppose the only comparison would be apprenticeships. You go to college to gain more knowledge in the field you want a job in.” Tomoe explained for Harry who wasn’t even paying attention to Rita at this point. He was too busy nearly melting into his seat as the gentle scalp massage from Tomoe and his full stomach from lunch was lulling him into a light nap.

“How very interesting… So Hadrian enjoys Histo- …” Rita’s question was cut off by a loud bang as her door flew open and slammed harshly into the wall. Harry jumped with a start and whipped his head around to stare and a very angry looking Lily Potter who was framed in the doorway. You could see a rather stressed looking James hovering behind her. Tomoe felt the need to stand and protect Hadrian but Rita had already beaten him to the punch.

“Just what do you think you are doing?!” She questioned shrill as she stood from her chair, nearly toppling it over in the process. She looked very incensed by the intrusion as it meant her interview was cut short. This was the scoop of a lifetime and she wasn’t about to let an uppity little mudblood ruin it for her. “This is my private office and I’m currently conducting an interview. I’ll have to ask you to leave NOW!” This last word was said in a small shout. Rita had during this time moved from behind her desk and was now toe to toe with Lily and neither of them looked ready to back down from this fight.

‘Interesting…’ Was the only thought running through Hadrian and Tomoe’s minds as they watched to two witches attempt to glare each other down.


	16. Chapter 16

For several minutes all the two witches did was glare at each other. Rather boring to Hadrian so he decided to end their little staring contest. He stood from his seat and made his way to Rita and Lily and tapped both of them lightly on the shoulder. They both jumped nearly a foot in the air before whipping around to stare at him. Rita simply blinked in shock before backing up as she realized she wasn't acting in an appropriate manner. Lily however wasn't backing down at all. If anything she only grew angrier.

"Calm down. You have no reason at all to be barging in here and making such a fuss." Hadrian stated calmly as he moved to stand between Rita and his mother. Both were taller than him be several inches but both Lily and Hadrian knew that she wouldn't be able to get past him. The last time she'd attempted to try had landed bother her and James flat on their arses. The memory brought a hint of a smile to Hadrian's face. Seeing the smile on his face sent Lily into a nearly apoplectic rage and she herself seemed to swell up like a toad.

"I WILL NOT!" Lily all but screeched as her face quickly went from cherry red to a rather frightening shade of purple. She was huffing as if she had just ran a marathon as well. Hadrian opened his mouth to ask her not to shout but he was cut off due to her beginning to yell at him. Again.

"Now you listen to me young man! You are my son and are far too young to be giving an interview alone with a woman as horrid as Rita Skeeter! She's absolutely vile and has been trying to print and spread lies about us for years and I'll not have you helping her run our family name through the mud! I am your Mother and I'll be taking you straight home RIGHT NOW!" Her mini rant now over, Lily was just now pulling deep heaving breaths and glaring Darkly at a straight-faced Hadrian and an absolutely shell-shocked Rita Skeeter. Lily didn't even notice that the quick-quotes quill was still madly scribbling away in as much delight as a magical quill can feel.

Hadrian was silent for several moments before he slowly lifted his hand and pointed it at Lily. She was pushed back immediately by a powerful force and pinned to the wall unable to move. James who had been hovering in the doorway for the duration of the time Lily had been screaming lurched forward sharply but seemed to change his mind mid-move as he came to a complete stop barely a second later. It was quite amusing to watch as he's nearly fallen flat on his face and had flailed his arms wildly for a few moments before regaining his balance. He straightened slowly with a red tint to his cheeks from embarrassment before slowly turning and facing Hadrian who was eyeing him coolly. Neither of them were paying the slightest attention to Lily who was spouting profanity and thrashing as much as she could.

"I just wanted to say that while I don't approve of what you're doing with Rita I can't say that I blame you and I certainly know I have no say in it. You are my son. My flesh and blood yet I treated you like garbage and threw you away. I failed you and for that I am truly sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me and I don't have a hope that you ever will. I will attempt to control my wife so that we don't burn the bridge between us anymore than we already have." James went silent after the small speech and instead simply stared at his eldest son. He wanted to burn his image into his mind so that he would never forget it as he was sure his son would never speak to him or see him ever again.

Hadrian was of a different mind however. James' way of thinking and his actions had changed too drastically since they first met again. This didn't sit well with Hadrian. These thoughts in mind, Harry walked over to his father and looked up at him for several minutes despite the uncomfortable shifting he was doing after the first few seconds. He suddenly motioned for James to lean his head down and he did so if with a bit of hesitation. Hadrian placed his hands on either side of his father's face and rested their foreheads together while closing his eyes and concentrating. James' face went slack after just a few seconds and he appeared to have gone to sleep before Hadrian abruptly jerked away with an angry and slightly alarmed look on his face.

"You're mind has been tampered with by means of compulsion and memory charms." Hadrian stated in a tight voice as James came back into to his senses. He didn't seem to have hear him speak because he shook his head like a dog for a moment before turning to him with a questioning look on his face. Lily had heard him though as she stopped her screeching and stared and him with horror and a bit of guilt on her face.

"What did you do that for Hadrian?" James questioned . He had absolutely no clue why his son had done that but it made him feel as if his entire head was full of cobwebs. He'd felt his son's magic rooting through his memories and had watched as they flashed in rapid fire snippets through his mind's eye. His childhood and time at Hogwarts before they had moved onto to his life after. When Hadrian had reached the point in his life that they had given him away the images had moved even faster and he could feel the anger in his son's magic although he did understand the reasoning behind that.

"Your mind has been tampered with. Certain thoughts and ideas planted in your mind, memories erased and your personality adjusted to please someone else. But I'm sure you already knew that didn't you mother dearest?" Hadrian purred with a dangerous edge to his voice as he moved past his shocked father to stand in front of her, completely ignoring her frantic struggles for freedom as he stared her down with cold eyes.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Lily protested weakly and with a slight stutter to her words. Her eyes refused to meet his and instead darted wildly about the room before finally settling on James who was staring at her with an expression of hurt and betrayal on his face. If possible she seemed to wilt even further before fire returned to her eyes and she straightened herself as much as she could while still being pinned to the wall. Her eyes were bright and held a slightly deranged look deep within the green irises.

"So what if we did?! James was paying more attention to YOU," Lily snarled with an ugly sneer marring her pretty face. "To pay proper attention to Evan! What did it matter if you were his heir? He was so wrapped up in you that he was ignoring everyone else ! Even ME! He didn't even notice what a freak you really were! Never crying or acting like a proper child. He dared to compare my perfect Evan to you! Tried to say you were the better child! But I refused to believe that so I convinced Headmaster Dumbledore that you would be a distraction for Evan and got him to send you away but you're still a bothering us and our perfect family!" She bellowed in his face, spittle flying from her mouth and splattering on Hadrian's cheek. She looked completely mad thrashing against the invisible bonds restraining her causing her hair to tangle as she also bared her teeth in an attempt at a snarl as Harry moved to use a handkerchief to clean his face.

James had been listening in silent horror this entire time but watching her spit on his son was simply too much for him to bear. He was moving before he even realized it. He stood in front of Lily and looked sadly upon the woman he used to love. He didn’t know when or why she had changed but she wasn’t the same girl he fell for at Hogwarts or even the same woman he married. People changed but not this much and he had to know what had happened to her and he wasted no time in asking her this.

“Lily what happened to you? You were never like this before and I know this isn’t actually you? Let me help you.” James said softly as he reached for, the now calm, Lily’s hand. She stared at him with an unreadable look in her eyes as she stared first at James then at Hadrian and Tomoe who were hovering behind James. Harry to protect his father if need be as all his anger towards the man had vanished as soon as he learned that his mind had been tampered with. Tomoe was hovering to protect Hadrian should his unhinged mother manage to free herself and try to do him any harm. No one was paying the slightest bit of attention to Rita or her quill which had been flying over pieces of parchment. Taking down every detail of the encounter.

Lily stared for several moments before her face softened and her eyes lost the instability as her body went lax. She opened her mouth to speak before she froze and her whole body appeared to begin seizing as she thrashed around in her invisible bonds with her mouth open wide in an invisible scream. This state only lasted a few seconds before she fell completely limp as if unconscious but her eyes were wide open and glassy. James looked on in abject horror before whipping around and looking at Hadrian with a silent pleading question in his eyes. 

Hadrian held his father's gaze for a long moment before releasing a silent sigh through his nose. He moved forward quickly and lifted his mother's face with his hands and gently rested his forehead against hers just as he had with James earlier. He sifted quickly and efficiently through her thoughts while looking for any signs of tampering made through magic. He frowned as he did notice the mental scars she had. They were old. Very old. James hadn't been nearly this bad. The scars in Lily Potter's mind had to be at least twenty years old with the way that had healed to leave such faint and nearly seamless scarring. Her mind had been tampered with since around the time she had joined Hogwarts. Harry frowned severely before leaving her mind and backing away from her slowly. 

“Her mind has been tampered with as well and much more deeply than yours James. The scars from the spells and enchantment look to have been placed upon her as she entered Hogwarts. If they weren't in place I do believe Lily Evans would have been a much different person than she is now.” Harry stated softly as he watched the heartbreak and anger take over his father's face. James looked to be at war with himself before determination took over his features. 

“Can you repair the damage?” James questioned seriously as he turned to his son hoping that the answer would be positive. He watched as Harry mulled over the question in his mind before turning toward Tomoe to have what appeared to be a silent conversation for a minute or two before he turned back to him and gave his answer.

“Yes.” was the simple answer he received.


	17. Chapter 17

His answer given Harry turned his attention back to the once again struggling woman pinned to the wall. She snarled at him with mindless anger when he approached her. He gently touched her forehead and watched as she froze for a moment before her eyes slid closed and her body went limp as she fell unconscious. He observed her impassively for a few moments before turning his attention to Rita who had been watching with a nearly manic gleam in her eyes while her quill had been scratching out reams of parchment covered in notes about what had happened.

“I apologize for cutting this interview short Miss Skeeter. I do hope we can reschedule to finish this at a later date. With what’s happened today I do believe I’ll have more information for you at that point however.” Hadrian said softly with a small smile on his face as his green eyes observed to greed glint in to woman's eyes once again.

“Of course not Hadrian. I’d be delighted to have you for another interview. At your convenience of course.” Rita purred as her eyes glazed over slightly with all the articles she could write with the information she already had. The first born Potter being abandoned. The public's beloved Boy-Who-Lived attacking in broad daylight. The abuse young Hadrian had suffered from his family trying to force him to England. The best of all however was the spells apparently placed on the Lord and Lady Potter causing them to act this way. Oh the ideas!

“I’ll let you know as soon as I have more time Miss skeeter.” Harry said politely before turning away from her to see his father casting worried glances and practically vibrating in place, trying not to doubt his eldest child by not going to his wife.

“Tomoe will you please?” Harry asked with a smile while motioning his hand toward his mother. Tomoe needed no other prompting and easily plucked the woman from the wall and held her easily with one arm. His navy eyes snapped towards James causing the man to jump slightly but moved over hesitantly when the man motioned to him with one hand. Hadrian made his way over to where the three were standing before turning back to Rita.

“Until next time Miss Skeeter.” Harry said sweetly with a smile before his skin seemed to glow with a silver light and a beautiful silver smoke swirled around the four of them for a few moments before they disappeared silently with a whirl and the silver light and smoke vanished from the office just as quickly as it had appeared.

Rita stared at the spot where the four had disappeared for a few moments before shrugging and moving to her desk to begin writing her article. If she had it finished in time it would be o the front page of Tomorrow's Prophet!

*** Mikage Shrine ***

James looked around with a slightly dazed look on his face as the silver smoke faded from his vision. He blinked several times as the room came into focus. It was room he had been in before not too long ago. It was the shrine that Harry lived at! He shook his head and rubbed his eyes for several moments as if trying to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. It wasn’t possible to travel halfway around the world in one trip and still be alive! He decided to simply ask Harry as that seemed to be getting the best results out of his child.

“How did we get here so quickly? It’s supposed to be impossible to travel so far with magic and not exhaust or kill yourself?” He asked this as he watched the demon named Tomoe deposit his wife onto the circular bed in the room. He trusted his child but there was no way he was giving this creature an ounce of anything but suspicion. He didn’t like the idea of his son cavorting around with a monster but he would just have to grin and bear it. For now. Hadrian's voice jolted him from his thoughts and he turned his eyes away from Lily.

“No human except those of great power can travel the distance I did but I’m not human. That was a simple and easy journey. Now please be quiet. I have to prepare everything I’ll need to heal her mind without causing her any damage.” Hadrian stated shortly as he moved to a blank section of wall and pressed lightly a small spot with a glowing fingertip. The wall shifted and parted to reveal another room,much like the entrance to Diagon Alley in the leaky cauldron. This opening did not lead to a bustling shopping district, however, but a cool dark room covered completely in bookshelves aside from one section of the right wall which had a large fireplace with a massive black cauldron housed in it. There were books, vials, plants and numerous other items that James knew could be used for powerful magic located in this room. There was also a large workstation in the middle of the room with shelves underneath it that were holding a truly impressive number of knives in more styles than he had ever seen. He could practically taste the Olde Magyk this room exuded.

Hadrian entered to room and immediately went over to a bookshelf on the far side of the room and lightly ran his finger over the spines of several large ancient tomes that were covered in a thick layer of dust. He seemed to have found the one he wanted as he made a small noise in the back of his throat and pulled one of them from the shelves in a small cloud of dust and cobwebs. He opened the book and was already flipping through the pages before he made it to the workstation and laid the book down on the scarred wooden surface without even a blink as his eyes flew over the pages. As he continued scanning through the book a small frown was slowing marring his feature as he apparently wasn’t finding what he was looking for but before long his face smoothed out into a small smile as he stopped on a page near the end of the book. He read the page fully with his finger trailing underneath each word before he began moving again. Going to seemingly random shelves and gathering bottles and vials along with boxes and small potted herbs and flowers.

Once he had everything gathered there was a collection of thirteen different ingredients on the table and Harry had moved once again and placed the book open to the page he needed on a simple wooden bookstand. Once he had settled everything he motioned to the doorway and for a moment James thought Hadrian was motioning for him but before he could even take one step Tomoe was there and sweeping past him with casting him a side glance with a light smirk on his face as he came to stand by Hadrian and beginning the process of preparing the herbs and flowers. James swallowed lightly before stepping into the room as well and making his way over to the two.

“What are these ingredients? I’ve never seen most of these before.” James inquired softly as he ran a curious eye over the various containers and plants.

Harry didn’t even look up from the book before naming them. “ Ash Hopper Jelly, Blisterwort, Blue Dartwing, Blue Mountain Flower, Butterfly Wings, Charred Skeever Hide, Eye of Sabre Cat, Felsaad Tern Feathers, Imp Stool, Rock Warbler Egg, Swamp Fungal Pod and Wheat.” Was the blunt answer he received. He waited a few more moments to see if his son would elaborate on which ingredients were what and when he didn’t James decided he didn’t care if he sounded like an idiot and asked for more information.

“And what’s what on the table?” He asked while picking up a dark brown jar and squinting at it despite the fact that he knew he wouldn’t be able to see anything inside.

“Ash Hopper Jelly is a viscous oily liquid secreted by Ash Hoppers. Ash Hoppers are creatures found in the Amazon Basin of South America. They appear as moderate sized insects, often seen sifting through the Amazon in groups of two or three. Blisterwort is a variety of fungus that is commonly found growing in most caves in England and Ireland. Blue Dartwings can be acquired by catching dragonflies. Blue Winged Dragonflies are very common in North America and the Bahamas. Blue Mountain Flower is harvested from the blue-flowered variety of mountain flower. They’re very common and can be found on most mountains around the world in the foothills and lower elevations. The Butterfly Wings are rather self-explanatory although monarch wings give the best potency. Skeevers are small, aggressive, rat-like animals that attack on sight. They may be encountered in dark areas and most wilderness around the world. All you need to do is char the hide while it’s still on the body before it can be harvested. Dremora are humanoid Demons that are often very intelligent, and generally hostile. They are very common in Makai or the demon world and can be summoned easily to be killed for their hearts. Sabre Cats are large, powerful, and fast felines that will attack immediately, and represent a lethal foe. So it’s generally best to beat them as quickly as possible and harvest and pickle the eyes immediately. Felsaad Terns are variants of hawks that are white and can commonly be found in southeast Asia. Their feathers are necessary for this potion not as an ingredient but to apply the potion in the shape of the necessary runes on the body. Imp Stool is another fungus found in the same caves of Blisterwort. It tends to be situated near the edges where wall and floor meet. Rock Warbler Eggs can be harvested from birds' nests that are found in rocky regions on the coast of Scotland. They’re actually fairly easy to harvest as the mother birds are almost always away. Swamp Fungal Pod is a fungus found in the marshes of Camargue in France. Wheat is again self-explanatory.” Hadrian stated without missing a beat as he filled the huge cauldron full of clear water from a large wooden bucket that he pulled from a floor well situated in the far right corner of the room that James hadn’t even noticed before.

James was silent for several minutes while he tried to absorb the sudden influx of extra information. Once he managed that he turned back to where Tomoe was still prepping the ingredients only to be shocked that he was nearly done. The Butterfly Wings and Blue Dartwings had been ground into fine powders and put in individual wooden bowls. The Blue Mountain Flowers had been removed from their stems and the petals separated and put in a bowl as well. The Blisterwort, Imp Stool and the Swamp Fungal Pod had been mixed with a murky brown liquid together in a large glass bowl. The Ash Hopper Jelly was a disgusting looking greenish brown sludge in a glass bowl as well. The blackened yellowish-grey Skeever Skin had been chopped into small even strips and placed on a flat slab of grey stone. The Rock Warbler eggs were a light blue with grey specks and had been cracked perfectly in half and the egg whites separated from the yolks and placed into their own glass bowls. The three egg shells included. The Daedra heart was truly a disturbing sight as it looked exactly like a human heart that had been sliced into even 1 inch thick pieces. The Sabre cat eyes that were staring at him from another wooden bowl didn’t help with the creepiness at all. The last ingredient was the wheat which were in a small golden brown pile on a porcelain plate right next to several large white feathers.

Harry paid no mind to his shell-shocked father and made a simple waving motion with his hand causing all the ingredients to float over toward the cauldron that was now boiling and frothing with a gray light glowing from within. Hadrian added the Ash Hopper Jelly and Blisterwort, Imp Stool and the Swamp Fungal Pod in their liquid were dumped into the cauldron with no preamble which caused a cloud of violent orange smoke to billow out which Harry paid no mind to as he continued to add things. Next were the powdered Butterfly Wings and Blue Dartwings with the Blue Mountain Flower petals and surprisingly he also added the Daedra heart with these ingredients as well. The smoke changed from a harsh orange to a calm pale blue. The Rock Warbler egg shells, yolks and whites were added along with the Skeever Skin. Lstly he added the Sabre Cat eyes and the wheat which caused all of the smoke that had been filling the room to all pour back into the cauldron which was dark murky brown sludge that didn’t look to contain anything but liquid despite all the solid ingredients that had been used to create the potion. He only saw this for a few moments before Tomoe was lifting a huge lid to cover it. Hadrian turned to face him and informed him that it had to stew for 24 hours before it would be ready. All they had to do now is wait.


	18. Chapter 18

An awkward silence filled the room of the shrine. Hadrian, Tomoe and James were all seated on the fluffy white pillows around the low kotatsu. Harry had chosen to cover his legs with the soft dark blue quilt while James and Tomoe had both decided against it. They had all been completely silent ever since the potion was left to brew nearly 2 hours ago. The only slight reprieve from the silence had been when Tomoe had brewed a pot of tea. James had watched him like a hawk the entire time he was brewing the tea. Suspicion and distrust had filled his eyes and made him tense as he looked for any movements that could mean he was poisoning his child. He had no idea that he was being completely obvious about it and that it was starting to irritate the both of them.

‘Irritating human.’ Tomoe thought darkly while casting a small glance at the man sitting on his left only to see the man still glaring at him as if he was going to go on a murdering rampage at any moment. As if he would ever do something so barbaric and obvious. If he wanted to kill him it definitely wouldn’t be in a way or place that would cause Hadrian any inconvenience. That was the last thing he wanted.

‘Not that this idiotic man would believe me even if I told him that.’ He thought while lifting his tea cup and taking a sip of the still warm liquid. A light smirk of amusement tugged at his lips as he and James both noticed that Harry had moved to drink at the exact same time as him. Much to Tomoe’s amusement James only seemed to get more agitated by the fact that his son and a demon moved with such synchronized movements. He was wound tighter than a spring at the moment and one more movement on his part would surely cause the man to explode. This thought caused him to smirk fully as he set his cup down. That was apparently the last straw for James as his face turned an alarming shade of red and he abruptly stood from the table.

“That’s it! I can’t take this anymore. Harry! How in the bloody hell do you put up being near this creature? He’s a demon and a monster.” James shouted as he stood to his full height which was a rather average 5 feet and 11 inches with his chest heaving from the force of the shout that had erupted from the man.

Hadrian seemed unphased by the sudden outburst as he tilted his head back and stared at his father while blinking slowly at him. Harry slowly took in the tension he could see in his father's frame before turning and looking at Tomoe with a confused look in his green and gold eyes. A silent conversation passed between the two. Not for the first time James thought in irritation as he saw an understanding dawn in Harry’s eyes before he turned back to him and gave him an answer that brought his thoughts to a screeching halt. 

“Because I love Tomoe. He’s my mate.” Harry stated happily with a smile on his face and his cheeks a light pink as he cast a small glance toward Tomoe and turning even more pink at seeing the smile on the fox demon’s face.

“And I you koishii.” Tomoe stated with a softness in his tone and eyes that James hadn’t seen before as he watched him reach out with a clawed hand and lightly run his knuckles down Hadrian’s cheek with a tenderness James hadn’t seen even between his own parents who thought the world of each other before their deaths.

“H-How can you love him?! He almost killed Lily when we first came here!!” James all but screeched as he tried to wrap his mind around anyone, let alone his son, loving a dark creature like the one seated before him. It just wasn’t something he could fathom.

*Sigh* “There’s your small mindedness again Father dear.” Hadrian stated calmly but with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he brought up his own hand and placed it delicately inside Tomoe’s larger one. He turned his eyes away from his love to his father and saw the confusion and judgement on James’ face.

“Small minded? I’m not small minded! One of my best friends is a werewolf!” James argued hotly with a victorious smile on his face in his flawless, in his mind, logic.

“But you are.” Hadrian stated simply before continuing. “Yes Remus Lupin is one of your best friends and a werewolf but the only reason he is is because you met and befriended him before you found out what he was. If you’d known before hand about his cure you would’ve treated him the exact same way you’re treating Tomoe now. With the same condescension and bigotry. This is the reason I don’t like going to England and Europe. The magicals there think they’re better than anything and everything just because you have a bit of magic. And you my dear papa think in just the same way. You may say you want equality for all magical creatures and muggle-borne as you call them but have you ever truly done anything to bring about that equality? I may have fixed your mind of the spells and enchantments that Albus Dumbledore placed on you but I can’t change the way you think. It’s simply how you were raised. And for that I feel so sorry for you that you do think that way and that you can’t simply see the beauty in all magicals.”

James was completely frozen with shock as Harry finished his small speech. Harry had spoken calmly but with a passion shining through in his eyes and voice that James had seen only in a few people his lifetime. Sadly enough the only people he saw this passion in were all pure-bloods when they were preaching about how much better they were than everyone else. Those speeches had always irritated him and he thought they gave most pure-bloods a name but as he thought about them he realized that he had never spoken against them. Content to simply listen to them preach on in the Wizengamot meetings and mess around with Sirius while they droned on and on about their rights and how the ‘Mud-bloods’ were corrupting their way of life.

James sat down heavily still in shock as he continued to process his son's speech. Completely oblivious to Hadrian and Tomoe talking to each other in soft voices as Harry moved his pillow to Tomoe’s side and snuggled into him to wait for his father to come out of his shock or the potion to be finished. Whichever came first.

“I think you may have broken him koi.” Tomoe teased lightly as he wound his arms around Harry’s petite waist while his little mate snuggled into his side like a kitten.

“Perhaps but maybe what I said will plant a seed and blossom into a new way of thinking for him. Without the enchantments on his mind he may finally be able to grow as a person and actually introduce some change into that backwards kaleidoscope that wizarding England calls a society.” Harry intoned drowsily as he cuddled even further into his mate and buried his nose into Tomoe’s chest with a sigh as he drifted off. He didn’t have to worry about the potion. Tomoe would wake him when it was ready if he wasn’t already awake.

Tomoe stared down at his tiny mate and simply watched him sleep. He never thought in his long life that he would find his mate let alone that it would be this tiny slip of a god but things don’t always work out the way we think they should and he would never give Hadrian up. He would die before he allowed that to happen and he would kill anyone who tried to hurt him or take him from his side. He would have to teach James a lesson or two on how possessive kitsunes could be if his behavior towards Hadrian, and in extension towards himself, persisted.

These thoughts in mind he reluctantly turned his eyes away from his adorable little mate to look at the man who had fathered Hadrian. He was not an unattractive man, he mused softly to himself as he took in the aristocratic features and dark coloring of the man. Most would consider him to be quite handsome but to Tomoe he was just another face. Not truly distinguishable from another human male but as Harry was currently helping the man simply because he was too kind to let someone be enslaved the way he was he would have to remember his face for the time being.

“You should take to heart was Hadrian has told you.” Tomoe stated plainly in a low voice causing the human to jump. Amusing how frightened they were once they discovered what he truly was. Hazel eyes snapped up to meet his navy ones and he stared into them for several seconds and watched the emotions run through them. Hate. Anger. Shame. Annoyance. All negative and directed entirely at him.

“Don’t tell me what to I can and can’t do Tomoe.” James stated in a tight voice but with mocking and derision in his tone when his name was stated. A sneer pulled at the man's features as hate settled completely in his hazel eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’ve done to Harry’s mind to make him think that evil creatures like you can have any good in them but I will break it and bring him home with me back to England where he belongs.” James said with promise and arrogance in his tone.

“Oh? And how exactly are you going to do that? The strongest wizard in your country couldn’t best Hadrian in a duel and even if he could there’s no spell on him to break. I would never lower myself to altering the mind of my mate. To do so would shame him and myself as well as dishonor my entire line.” Tomoe intoned with his voice just as calm as ever and a small smile on his face. Anyone walking by would never think he was mocking the angry man in front of him but James knew that was exactly what he was doing. 

James was beyond furious at this point and tried to open his mouth to argue with this demon again but he couldn’t seem to find any comeback to the admittedly perfect and calm response he’d received from the fox. Why couldn’t he ever win an argument with this creature or his son for that matter. They both seemed to know exactly what to say to completely and utterly tear apart any argument he had concerning anything to do with Harry. 

Tomoe couldn’t help but smirk as he once again watch James slip into his own little world to try and make sense of what he had told him. What he said had been one hundred percent true but it didn’t fit with James’ mentality and now he would try and find ways to twist and turn what he said to fit his views on magical creatures and his son He wouldn’t succeed but Tomoe would enjoy this particular source of amusement for quite some time. At the very least until Hadrian freed his bitch of a mother from the spells she was under. His lovely little mate was simply too kind at times he thought as his smirk turned into a gentle smile as he again moved his gaze to his sleeping love and decided to bask in his presence and ignore the muttering human sitting a few feet away. ‘This is simply much more enjoyable.’ Tomoe thought as Harry shifted in his sleep with a small snuffle much to his amusement.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke slowly from his fitful sleep and for several moments wasn’t quite sure why hazel eyes were glaring at him from across the table. He blinked several times as his eyes focused and he frowned as he remembered that he’d brought his parents back to the shrine to help heal his mother. If his father was glaring at him already then that meant the Tomoe had most likely ripped yet another argument to shreds. Speaking of Tomoe… Where was he?

James watched his son in irritation as he waited for him to actually wake up. He became even more agitated when the first thing Hadrian did was look around the room in search of the demon. Why couldn’t his son see that he was no good for him and that he should come home with Lily and himself so they could teach him properly! Either way he was going to use this chance to try and turn his son away from Tomoe.

“He’s not here. He said he went out for groceries. He left a note on the counter over there with some clothes” James told his son when Harry focused back on him silently asking for an answer to the unspoken question. James watched as Harry rose from his spot and read over the note and grimaced at the happy smile that was blossoming on his face as he read whatever sweet words the monster had written. It was going to be difficult to break the spell he was sure that was placed on his son. There was simply no way the demon had been telling the truth when he said that he hadn’t done anything to his son. He was broken from his thoughts when his son grabbed the light purple bundle and moved to the paper door at the back of the shrine.

“Where are you going?” Harry turned at the question with a strange look on his face as if he was surprised that James would care to ask.

“I’m going to take a bath.” Hadrian slowly as if James was a small child. Honestly, what else would he be doing. He wondered at the actual intelligence of the man at times. He hadn’t even realized that he’d left his other child in England without any guardian for Kami’s sake. Oh well it wasn’t his problem. With the question answered he didn’t even wait for a response as he left the shrine to head to the hot spring for a well deserved soak leaving James to his devices.

Harry sighed happily as he walked the short path to the spring. It was nearly eleven in the morning so there was a beautiful coolness still in the air. He was surprised he’d slept to late but with the eight hour time difference between Japan and England he wasn’t too surprised. They’d left England around four in the afternoon which made it around midnight at the shrine. It had taken he and Tomoe an hour to make the potion and he had fallen asleep a couple of hours later so he’d gotten his regular eight hours. He just typically went to bed earlier and then rose with the sun but it couldn’t be helped he supposed as he reached the hot spring and outdoor shower.

He wondered when his father would stop following him though. He didn’t relish the idea of being naked in front of another man even if that man was his father. He’d used some fairly advanced charms to not be seen or heard but Harry recognized them easily and was actually disappointed that James thought he could fool him so easily and he had no problems voicing these thoughts.

“I know you’re there so would you please just come out already.” Hadrian stated blandly as he set the clothes that Tomoe had left out for him on one of the wooden benches on the edge of the spring before turning around with his arms crossed against his chest and his foot tapping an irritated beat on the ground.

He watched as grass was crushed underneath his invisible fathers feet before the man himself actually released the charms with a wave of his wand. He stood there and stared at him for several moments. His father was babbling nervously about just being ‘worried’ for him and was standing sheepishly with his shoulders hunched while rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile but Harry wasn’t fooled. James just wanted to make sure that if Tomoe returned while Harry was here that the two of them wouldn’t get a moment alone with one another.

“You can stop chattering about how you were ‘worried’ for me any day now. We both know that you aren’t. You simply want to make sure I stayed alone out here.” Harry voiced coldly and watched with amusement as his words stopped his father in his tracks. It was hilarious that James thought he could trick him so easily. He watched cooly as his father stopped his meaningless talk and straightened slowly with that oh so common arrogance filling his gaze once more.

“So what if I was. You are still my son and the Potter heir so I can’t have you gallivanting off with some monster. When you do come home with Lily and I we’ll make sure that you have a proper fiance.” James said somewhat snobbishly as he stared down his tiny eldest child and watched as his hands dropped to his side and he heaving a huge sigh. He allowed a smirk to slide onto his face at his son finally giving up but it slipped off his face as soon as Harry met his eyes once again and he noticed that he was being given a look of pity and sadness.

“You’ll never get it. I love Tomoe with all of my heart. He’s my other half, my soulmate and there will never be anyone else for me aside from him. Even if that wasn’t the case I would still never go back to England with you. You abandoned me and left me for dead without even a second thought because your precious headmaster deemed me useless and unworthy because I wasn’t the boy who lived and now that you’ve recognized your mistake you’ve come here to try and order me back ’home’. Well let me tell you something… You will NEVER be able to convince or force me to go to England unless I want to.You threw me aside for Evan because of Dumbledore and now you’re throwing him aside for me. I wonder how he feels about this. He couldn’t have meant much to you since you left him alone in England the second you thought I might be caving to your wishes. Worry about not losing your other son while we wait for the potion to be ready. You might actually get somewhere on that front. Now Leave.” Hadrian finished his small speech with a wave of his hand which sent his father hurtling back to the shrine before turning to take his bath in peace. 

He knew he would have to go back to England at least one more time to at the very least meet with Mizuki, who was still there and gathering more information for him, and to also retrieve the cloak of invisibility from his parents home. He sighed as he sank into the warm waters. There was still so much to do and he didn’t want to be spending a lot of time doing it either. Oh well he would manage. After all he had two dedicated familiars in Mizuki and Fawkes although he hadn’t seen the beautiful bird since they’d bonded. He knew that the Phoenix was most likely just stretching his wings and feeling freedom for the first time in a long while judging from what he could feel through their bond. He had a feeling Albus always kept the Phoenix close to him and probably never let the poor thing out of the castle. More than that though he had Tomoe and with him by his side he knew that he could overcome any obstacle. 

*** The Burrow ***

Evan was pouting and he knew it but he had every right! His parents had just up and left after dumping him with the Weasley’s! He didn’t mind being at Ron’s place at all but what was truly pissing him off was the fact that they’d left him to mess around with his stupid brother! What was so bloody special about him! They didn’t even know him! These thoughts and more were running through his head as he and Ron were walking back to The Burrow. They had snuck out a few hours ago at midnight to fly around the makeshift pitch in the apple orchard.

“Mate I just don’t see why you care so much. So what if The Daily Prophet is saying you aren’t the boy-who-lived. Everyone knows Skeeter lies bout everything and she ain’t got no proof anyways.” He was saying for the hundredth time since a special edition evening prophet had been delivered to The Burrow. He seemed completely oblivious to the anger that flashed across his best friends face every time he brought it up.

“It’s not about whether there’s proof! It’s the fact that she thinks she can get away with telling those lies about us! Stupid people will believe her too!” Evan argued hotly as they finished up the garden and began heading back inside to cool off and hopefully be able to actually go back to sleep. That’s why he’d dragged Ron out of bed to fly with him because all he’d been able to accomplish was to toss and turn for a few hours before he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Well what do they matter then mate if they’re stupid? Jus’ quit worryin bout everything and relax. The world cup is in a couple weeks n’ when that happens everyone’ll forget about that bitches article all right. ‘Sides aren’t cha excited about that? Ireland Vs. Bulgaria with Viktor Krum!” Ron had gone into his usual starry-eyed adoration at the mention of his idol. The seeker for the Bulgarian national quidditch team but Ron had made some good points as well with the fact that soon everyone would forget about Skeeter’s article in the face of the world cup.

Evan smirked at the thought and contented himself with the fact that everyone would forget his stupid brother soon and Mum and Dad would be back at the very least by then to go with him to the world cup. Even if they were gone up until that point it just meant that everything with his inheritance and the thing with He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named would be all taken care of and everything would be back to normal. He was definitely looking forward to that. His mind finally at ease he had no issues passing out the moment his head hit the pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was still happily soaking in the hot springs when a musical trill echoed through the small clearing and just above the center there was a burst of red and gold fire as Fawkes appeared and swooped over to one of the large rocks and perched there while cocking his head to the side and staring at Hadrian tentatively for several moments before ducking his head and letting out another trill that was significantly more miserable than the first he had released when he appeared. It only took Harry a few moments to realize why that was.

 

“It’s alright dear Fawkes. I understand the want to stretch your wings and get away for awhile. Dumbledore doesn’t exactly seem the type to ‘allow’ you out very often.” Harry stated with a soft, understanding smile on his face before he sighed regretfully and began getting out of the hot spring while reaching for one of the soft towels that Tomoe always left for him. 

 

He toweled off quickly but thoroughly before opening up the bundle of purple cloth that Tomoe had picked out and left for him most likely while enjoying his father's condemning glare and various levels of sneers. Harry cooed in delight when he saw the traditional haori and hakama of the shrine maiden but colored a pale lavender for the haori and a deep rich royal purple for the hakama. It was one of Harry’s favorites for it’s beautiful coloring yet traditional cut. The hakama cam up high to his natural waistline and tied in from with a large lovely bow and the stitching on the tops and bottom of the sleeves as well as the juban underneath. Tomoe must figure that the potion would take a lot out of him to place him in his training clothes. Even his favorite ones.(A/N: this is what I pictured https://img00.deviantart.net/1854/i/2010/052/e/0/kiku_miko_outfit_by_artistswan89.jpg) He dressed quickly and left his hair to fall in silky waves down to his knees before lovingly placing his sapphire necklace back on. He only ever removed the necklace Tomoe had gifted him for baths. He frowned slightly as he pulled his hair out from underneath the silver chain before shaking his head lightly to move it back into place and deciding that if it started annoying him later he would simply have Tomoe pull it back for him. His Kitsune adored running his hands through his hair.

 

Now finished he turned back to the spring and was happy to see Fawkes still there and watching him with a protective gleam in his eyes. This only cause Harry to smile even more as he motioned delicately with his hand for Fawkes to come with his back to the shrine before turning back around and heading off down the path. He could feel Tomoe’s return and knew that the potion was likely finished as well. He wasn’t even the least bit startled when the phoenix landed lightly on his shoulder and began trilling softly in his ear before Harry felt that familiar pressure in his mind from Fawkes wanting to speak with him.

 

“You should give James Potter the potion as well.” Was all that Fawkes had to say at the moment apparently as he did not elaborate further.

“That might be for the best.” Harry admitted softly. “I’ve removed the spells from his mind although I have noticed that his personality seems to be going from one extreme to another. Was there anything else that deranged old man has done to him?” He inquired softly. Harry may not love the man and probably never would but he was still a living sentient creature and his father as well. No one deserved to be enslaved by magic in such a way. It was sickening.

 

“I believe so although I’m not certain of what it was but I can still sense the residual magic in hi magical core that is still affecting him. Your potion will cure him of this.” This was all Fawkes said before the soft golden presence withdrew from his mind and Fawkes took flight from his shoulder to perch on the roof of the shrine Harry hadn’t even noticed they’d reached. He gave Fawkes a gentle smile before making his way inside and was greeted the sight of a full Japanese breakfast with Tomoe on one side of the Kotatsu and his Father on the other both of them glaring fiercely at each other. His mother was still unconscious on his bed but that didn’t really bother him very much. Both of the men at the table snapped their attention to him as soon as he entered.

 

Harry giggled lightly at this before ignoring James completely and draping himself over Tomoe’s lap with a happy, contented sigh as he nuzzled into his neck while strong arms wrapped around his waist and a sharp nose pressed into his hair before inhaling deeply.

 

“I missed when I woke up Koibito.” Harry intoned softly as he ran a delicate finger in small circles on Tomoe’s chest as he settled in comfortably on his lap sideways and rested his head on a strong shoulder while peering up through his lashes into deep blue eyes. He completely ignored James spluttering. Tomoe also ignored him entirely, choosing instead to smile tenderly down at the small kami in his lap while tightening his grip.

“An I you Koishii but we needed more food for when the potion is complete. You’ll need to eat to replenish yourself and the two humans will as well. Much as I dislike them I know you wouldn’t want them to perish.” Was the succinct explanation Harry received while Tomoe nosed gently at the tender hollow behind his ear where his scent was the strongest. He let out a small pleased huff at the scent before pulling back regretfully and beginning to make harry a full plate of perfectly fluffy eggs with rice and miso soup along with perfectly grilled fish and small dish of pickles. Harry didn’t bother moving as Tomoe picked up the chopsticks and began feeding him breakfast. Harry couldn’t help giggling again as he knew that Tomoe was only being quite so sappy to rile up his father. And judging from the rather frightening shade of near purplish red on his face, it was working very well.

 

Surprisingly James managed to not implode at the breakfast table watching Tomoe feed him but he also did not touch any of the food at all. Oh well, he would simply regret it later once he ingested the potion. Speaking of which…

 

“The potion should be ready by now and I’d like you to take it as well.” Hadrian stated plainly as he was being deposited onto one of the seating pillows so Tomoe could tidy up from breakfast. Harry calmly sipped at his tea while he waited for what he said to process as his father was still too busy glaring at his familiar to really register what he said right away. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

“WHAT?! What do I need this potion for?! You already ripped the spells off my brain!” James snarled as he stood quickly and stomped his way around the table and attempted to grab his child's shoulder. Attempted being the key word.

 

Tomoe was there in an instant with an iron grasp around his wrist which immediately began hurting. James knew that he would have a vicious bruise at the very least. He sourly turned his attention to the demon who was glaring at him coldly with no other hint of emotion on his timeless features.

 

“You need this potion” Tomoe stated in a soft tone of voice but even James could hear the steel behind his words. “As there is obviously more damage than previously thought. I’m entirely sure you’ve noticed that your pattern of bigotry and scorn has returned? The spells have most likely been attached to you magical core for so long that they’ve nearly become a part of you. What Hadrian did before was merely a ‘Surface Clean’ if you will. The potion is necessary for you to be returned to a correct and healthy state of mind.” Tomoe all but purred in a silky tone of voice with vicious enjoyment in his eyes as he watched James become more and more pale with a sickly tinge to his coloring as Tomoe illuminated his situation. 

 

Harry stood calmly before moving over to James’ side and just as he had done for his mother simply caressed his forehead lightly and watched impassively as the man froze before he dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the floor at his feet. Tomoe released a small huff before bending to pick him up and then promptly carted him over to the bed and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed next to Lily. He stood next to the bed and just glared at the two humans for a long moment before spinning on his heel and making his way over to Hadrian who had moved to the wall hiding the Magyk room.

The room was full of vapors from the massive cauldron above the fire as it was at a full roiling boil. The potion itself had turned into a thick murky brown sludge with the various solid ingredients bobbing around in it. Some occasionally coming up to the surface. Harry hurried over and hastily grabbed a small cloth on the mantle of the fireplace and carefully pulled the cauldron away from the fire by the hook it was hanging from. As soon as the flames left the bottom it stopped boiling near immediately. Tomoe, who had moved across the room at a more sedate pace, peered into the cauldron for a moment before wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Well judging from the smell alone at least we know it came out right.” Tomoe intoned dryly before a smile pulled at his lips when his darling Hadrian burst into giggles, breaking the rather somber atmosphere that had befallen the shrine following the discussion with his loves mortal father.

“I suppose it must have!” Hadrian replied once he was able to get control over his giggles. “We still have to strain it though and paint the runes on both Lily and James with the tern feathers but it shouldn’t be too difficult if you don’t mind helping me Tomoe.” This last part was said with a shy smile paired with a delightful blush aimed the Kitsunes way. His little mate was simply too adorable when asking for help. Still Tomoe acquiesced with a nod and gentle smile before deftly grabbing the cover made with several holes for just such a purpose and beginning to pour the brown substance into a second cauldron placed next to the fireplace.

While Tomoe was dealing with the actual potion Harry made his way back to the table in the middle of the room and began looking over the runes they would need to inscribe onto his parents skin with the potion by means of the Felsaad Tern feathers. It was actually very simple. The runes for healing, protection and awareness needed to be drawn on their foreheads. (A/N: These Runes. https://image.slidesharecdn.com/runes-150202112459-conversion-gate01/95/rune-reading-chart-for-harry-potter-party-1-638.jpg?cb=1422876363) The healing was for the mental damage that the spells and enchantments had left upon their minds while protection was to prevent any further damage during the healing process. The rune for awareness was the one that mildly surprised him but as he read why he understood. The last rune was why this potion worked perfectly every time. It was only successful if the person in need of healing was aware of the spells upon them and even though neither James not Lily wanted to accept that fact. It didn’t make it any less true. Harry looked up from studying the simple runes he would need when Tomoe set a large wooden bowl on the table in front of the book. It was time to fully heal Lily and James Potter.


End file.
